Reborn by Fate
by Klopsy13
Summary: They wake in a brand new world, some of them might gain, some lose. When ones ambition, fears an dreams collide with others it's leaves it's marks on the world, bigger or smaller. However, is it all about how big their footprints will be or hapiness they have? Perhaps both. That's the question they will have to answer, each one in their own time.
1. Waking up

At first he felt nothing, then a single stimulus came in form of a droplet of water, coming down his face. In instant his mind got flooded by a sudden flow of sensations coming from all of his nerves. Grass tickling his palm, cold mud cooling his body and gentle breeze that brought the smell of the forest.

All of them so strong as if never felt before.. Weird it was that even if so new, he could still tell what they are, however his mind was almost completely

blank. The last thing he could recall was being in a place very familiar, home maybe and doing something he liked. It filled him with a deep incomprehensive grief though.

He was doing something he was really keen on, so why grief lingered to him, giving him a feeling he had lost something he couldn't reclaim.

It wasn't the right time to think about things like these, after a while he managed to calm down his mind and put those thoughts aside, it took much more effort than he expected.

First he had to get up. It wasn't as easy task as he thought. Even in mud there was a kind of comfort,

warmth that generated throught sheer process of lying, it wasn't something you wanted to leave and into cold world. It reminded him of something familiar, a dirty sheed he loved so much. Why ? He didn't knew althought in reminded him of something dear he would not leave unless he had to.

Another stream of thought disrupted him again and threw his mind in disarray once more.

After struggling another few minutes to close another gate in his brain he decided to do something less rapid and open his eyes.

"Yeah, getting up can wait a while" It went out his mouth without his consent, what almost made him jump into air out of this suprise, almost. Voice was completely different from what it should sounds like, at least that what he felt like. Voice itself was very clear, like a crystal bell, completely unbefitting him, it should bear more masculinity like a male... yes a male... wait, he was male?!

He realised he was male all that time, but somehow didn't realised that earlier, like it didn't hold any weigt to him earlier to the point where his mind decided he don't have to remember this.

What if there are other thinks his brains decided he don't need to remember just becouse, that was really bad, he can't just let that dork dictate what he know and what not... what an asshole.

But to prove to himself he can beat that piece of fucking jelly he had to open his eyes to know what he is standing at, so all he need to do to open his eyes.

It was hard... very hard. His eyelid decided it fells better being fully stretched, there wasn't any compromise only a cold hearted fight for dominance. He would go up, this bastard down. He was obviously stronger and no eyelid can beat him so all it took were ten minutes aaand a sudden gush of sunlight made it fiery mark on him stunning him with it's variety of colors. That bundle of skin took that ocasion to shut itself down firmly on the eye to prevent any other intervention.

"Now your screwed you bastard." No word could depict how pissed he were on that traitor, that judas, that THAT ! There was nothing wrong with how pissed he was, well they were playing in the same team, or at least that what he believed in, until this day.

Never ever before it would do such a thing, they were quite a duo before. He had been choosing people and things he didn't want to pay attention on, and it would make sure his sight couldn't lie on them nor thougt litter his awareness

it was very effective when he was in the most exalted thing he could think on.

"But but but maybe, maaaaaaaaybe it was his fault, he didn't ever asked it to pay attention to something so... NONONONO it's not right, I'm a capitan of this boat so when a say something it has to be done, otherwise how would he control the rest of this special education needs groop under his command. It's time to show an iron fist."

Well his brain told him (not the first time) that talking to one's own body is not a good sign but now it was like little wave in a giant storm, there was more important thing to be done.

First he mobilized his tools, left and right hand as a direct performer to enforce his will upon that rebel. Not an easy task to begin with thanks to numbness that has been holding them in it's grip that whole time. Did he sleept on his hands again? It happened often when he had been in college, all this worthless knowdle he got there for which he paid with many sleepless nights which he don't remeber now. Well, it was worthless so why he would need remember it, now there is no expectations he have to meet from those... those familiar yet so far people.

With stronger determination burning inside him he managed to regain feeling in his hands. With few grunts like a lumberjack handling a massive axe, he moved them on his face. It was a indescribable sensation, as if piece of perfect curwed marble so smooth touching it resembled more of a velvet, still there was some kind of inherent hardness showing up when he pressed his hand harder. Something completely out of place.

He was sure there was no place for something like this on his face, It should remind more of greasy piece of bacon, like each time he washed his face in the sink. What is sink? Propably some kind of face washer, he washed his face in it so what different it could be. What if he only imagined it in the first place.

He had to make sure so he rubbed his face for next five minutes. He found out some new facts. First and most immportant thing he discovered was it wasn't only his face, his palms too, which only made him more suspicious, there was a lot of old scifi movies where someone was transported into new body so maybe thats what happened to him. Hovewer shouldn't there be someone, and what scifi is. Movies are something to watch like pictures but they cannot be same if there are different names for them, so you have to watch it differently. Let's think about it later, now there is something more indeed, there was.

The second and more important was what he discovered on top of his head. After going throught the thicket of hair, too long and silky to be his own he came across two weird things pertruding from his head. It touch they were wery smooth but also hard, akin to some kind of stone maybe. At first he assumed something sticked to his head so he tried to pull it out. It didn't want to to come off so he pulled harder.

" What the hell is this ?! Some kind of leech or what?!" Whatever it it he was sure it shouldn't be here. He was human and humans don't have weird thing sticked to their heads... unless their ill. What the hell it could be? He scanned throught all knowdle he gained on internet whatever it was and came to one conclusion

" IT'S CANCER" a wave of fear went throught him. Cancer a silent murder whose only marks are weird things on bodies. Two shapes on his head were completely out of place so it has to be cancer, but now he know wat he's up agains he won't give up easily. He pulled once agains feeling a pain but it won't stop him now. He knew that fucker think some pain will make him stop, it was a damm insult for someone with as powerful will as him. Still it won't move even a bit making him desperate more and more.

Then he felt a surge of power surging inside him, words forming in his mind with unspeakable power. With rising frustration this power increased till he couldn't hold it anymore.

Two words " Dragon Lighting" came out of his mouth, power was let go creating something that struck him in next second. It wasn't pleasant, rather painful and shocking, tingling in a wrong way. He let go those mysterious objects whatever they were . He was sure there was something very wrong with what happened earlier whatever it was despite how natural it seemed for him in the same time.

It's not like he can scream kamehameha and make magic blast out of ass, maybe it's not him, something from outside. Better check it out.

Completely oblivious to what he have been dealing with before he opened his eyes in instant.

A rays of light smite his eyes once again, however this time without any effect, like a pair of invisble sun glasses was between his eyes and sky. And then he saw.

A tangle of branches covered in green leafes so densly it looked like a celling with many small blue holes which through sunlight is pouring in. A beatiful sight, propably the most appealing he has ever seen. Only a few moments earlier he realized he is still looking at it. Uneager to stop he check his face with palm for any possible wounds from this mysterious accident, but there were none.

Out of corner of his eye he saw his hand was a mix of black and purple.

Worried he instantly forgot about green celling more interested in another revelation. With closer examination he realised it's some kind of armor, what was another "something" he couldn't find any explanation for. How it is possible he didn't fell it earlier. It looks as it was made out of something very hard which equals heavy.

There was no reason for him to wear it. He wasn't into "cosplay" whatever it is, at least that what his brain just told him, they should work on comunication by the way, right now it seems like it's rather not very worried about this whole mess, someone said yoga is a good solution to this.

Like a flipping switch his every sense was turned on resulting in a massive information flow, a state of perfect awarness. Whispers of water from nearby spring, gentle rustles made by leaves when a gentle blow air put them in their dance. Smell of wild grass mixed with stronger scent of ripe wild berries. Those sensations made him froze again in delight. He savored them greedily as if it was his only chance, well maybe it was the first reunion with primal nature he ever had.

Still, thougs and worries he had earlier didn't wanish, instead digging throught his rapture patiently. When those voices became unbearable he forced himself up.

Now he had to decide what to do next. He hardly remeber anything what happened before he woke up. There was some shreds, for example a room familiar for him with a big chair connected by many cables, it was a really important part of him he couldn't get a grip on, but whatever. It might come back in right time, now he have to go with the flow and take care of current problems.

"First those weird things. " he touched one with a tip of his finger as if it was a bomb. Does he have his phone. He wouldn't go out without it, did he care about his looks so much when outside. A quick glance revealed that he is fully covered in beatiful armor more resembling piece of art than actual battle gear.

Slender boots made out of beatiful violet scales with a small hell made out of bluish piece of crystal, followed by legs created out of irregular pieces of small metal plates overlapping each other

creating one whole in with many little red and purple veins creating dazzling contrast with black rest. Armor made out of eight bigger scales, three on front, three on back, on each side in diagonal manner and two other on arms. Every scale was connected to other throught black elastic plates and smaller scales making what could be desribes as very ellegant yet not overly thick or rigid suit of black with veins of bloody red and purple where every scale connected with rest of armour. It couldn't be said itt's a knight armor, too slender and comfortable enought to do anything same way with armor and without it.

There was only one problem. Armors don't have any pockets. Hence armors don't have any pockets,

there is no phone to use. Still there is no way he would capitulate so quickly, first he neds to think what can be used to look on your self. So there are mirrors, phones, clean windows when it's dark outside. That's all that come to his mind making him really anxious if he will able to determine whether there is any chance for him.

What different he could use a flash of idea struck him like a thunder

"Water", of coure water can be used this way. He has never seen even a lake thanks to tardy goverment raping whatever remained from nature, so It wasn't that obvious for him. He heard earlier the running water so it is good idea to get there and finally reveal the secret of his head and body. But how there could be anything like that, why he is in a damn forest? In place he had been living in something even resembling what he see right now would be reserved for rich arses given how rare it became.

Did he got teleported or what, and from where. It's like his memory was cleaned quite a bit so who knows. Right now he had more pressing issues to deal with.

So he started walking towards the sound of water, step after step. At first his body was like an old machine, grunting and crackling with every step. With that little warm up it became swifter and faster. He was amazed with such ease he could move after a while. Now the quiet splashes of water could be heard louder and louder with each passing second. He found himself on a little glade, full of colorful flowers and other mysterious herbs. In the middle there was a tricklet of water dividing area in half. The source of that sound was place were a few stones were blocking the further way creating a small recess where water gathered to the point where it was high enought to pour over rocks with a little splash.

Yet it wasn't this what captivated his eyes. There was a big black wolf quenching it's thirst in that little poll.

" SHIT SHIT SHIT I'm noping out of there." Was rather an obvious reaction given no one is eager to be another meal of big black wolf. Before his was able to put his thougts into an action beast raised it's head and instantly make a quick rush into woods as if he was chased by a ghost. That dumbfounded him totally. He should be the one escaping instead of predator who posses fangs longer than his finger.

"But maybe, maybe it wasn't some kind of predator, it's possible. They usually are far more agressive I guess, espesially when almost two times as big as me. Yeah It's propably just a weird deer or other typical forest stuff." Althought he acually didn't remeber how deers look like this consolment worked better than expected. Like if something escapes from you there ain't chance it

will come back to bite your ass.

Still he felt a bid more confident after picking up a sizeable branch just in case. Slowly and constantly looking around for any signs of presence he came closer to the pool. He was sure that fear that piece of fur gave him must have made his senses over-saturated, so he felt's danger everywhere. After another batch of doubts if it's good idea to be here, he finally made it to the surface of the water.

Taking a deep breath he looked upon the water and saw himself. A face of a girl with perfect face feaures. Big eyes with gold irises on outer parts, gradually changing to a pure deep violet in the middle. Long dense white hair so shiny as if with their own halo, and on top of that a pair of slender dark blue horns akin to ones goat posses but slender and oval not round in cross-section, almost straight with small curvature on top.

He was nor sure if he would be more relived with cancer instead of of... this.

Despite how good it looked he felt that there was something fundamentally wrong with being in this body. While he couldn't say how he should have been looking he was sure it wasn't that. An addition it looks like, he is a girl, HE IS A GIRL. Is he in some kind of nightmare of yaoi artist. He couldn't say who they are, yet there was sense of dread surrounding this term .First he has to make sure, ignore those horns . The best way to do this would be to take off this whole armor and check, but he don't know how to do it, neither he want to in a place like this.

Still, there is always a way. He was sure that there was something in a place where sun not reaches, but how make sure he is still who he was, at least in that aspect. Well, if he felt something, then he need to feel it more in order to tell what it is. How to do it? Make body fell more.

That's what he did. By starting wiggling frantically he could tell more and more about his body. His fugure was very slender, another thing that didn't match, there was no breast and he had a part he should have had where it should be, at least thats how it seemed.

Okay, so what he had become? His looks resemble more of some kind of one of those mystical creatures, maybe an angel. He knew from somewher they were often depicted like that

, but horns aren't the best fit for that.

"Hey, wouldn't that mean I'm dead" It was very disturbing thought. Like a game over in a game you don't know what is about.

Well, that would also mean he is in sort of haven but why there is no one. It's not like he is a model of morality, he was sure about that, also those horns aren't your typical angel trait.

"There is something really off about all that weird situation, maybe it's just very real dream."

It seems being lost in thoughts is not best working for someone in the middle of unknown forest. Dozen or so pair of deeply red have been closing distance to a clearing since a while. Until a pack of beast appeared on the clearing, he wasn't even aware of their presence. Then every beast grovled in the same low angry tone finally raising his attention.

In instant he froze like a small chicken seeing a giant snake. It seems the wolf was really a wolf and brought some friends with him. He froze in fear, unable to do anything. Wolf's were slowly approching him like a defensless prey, several moved on sides to circle him cutting any means of escape. When he realised there is no way to get away alive something clicked inside him turning his mind into batltle mode. He took the branch he brought beforehand. In the same time one of the wolves sneaking behind junped onto him, or rather tried. Like a flash he picked up his weapon and in spinning motion twisted, striking beast right in face. With a loud crack wolf flew into woods scowling, only to become silent fowever.

Now both sides were glaring at each other not sure what to do, wolfs little more afraid of their prey just stood unsure what to do,

would-be warrior unsure what he have just done, taking a stance his mind promt to him with a skill he never saw and should't in himself. This tie lasted for about minute with each side determined to stand their ground.

Finally one of the predators charged upon him making him ready his weapon, althought in the corner of his brain something was keep telling him

"It's a trap. There is movement behind. This one want to steal your attention. Keep focus."

He decided to listen to it, there is no gain in ignoring it with his own battle skills coming to know how to fall on his ass without any lasting injuries.

It seems it was a right decision. In the last moment before charging beast got to him, it stopped and two which were sneaking behind jumped into air to rip his throat. Before they managed to get him his hips turned alongside arms in a powerful smash, strong enought to throw them back to woods with fatal damage.

Perhaps he used to much force. The branch he chose was thick, but under such force he created in that blow it snapped in two. Rest of pack seeing chance rushed for a kill. The one in front of him have already kicked off ground in a powerful jump to knock him down.

Again time stopped for weaponless warrior. He wanted but couldn't find a way out of this whole mess. Should he just give up and hope this is some fuck up dream not reality. There is no chance for him to win battle agains seven two hundread kilogram in weight motherfuckers.

"Maaan, life sucks so much even in some damn crazed reality... it always sucked."

Giving up is so easy and apropriate in this situation. Nothing can blame him he let himself into this shitstorm like cashier going willfully work on black friday.

So why he fell so bad letting this bitch called life control him. Isn't it better to show your last fuck you to the world, just headbutt this whore right into her tits. With a strong mental " GO FUCK YOUR SELF" to everything in this universe he rocked his head down and with heavy thrust pierce throught coming wolf with his horns. A stream of ectasy floved into him. He enjoyed killing that beast so much it almost scared him, it was so primal and delightful, like he was born to kill. With a mighty head swipe wolf flew few meters away somehow leaving his head wretched in blood and wolf's insides.

Pure savagery of what he did held wolf back again, hovewer this time they regrouped in istant and change tactic. Instead of charging they started aproach their wictim slowly and carefully from all sides in the same time.

Instinct or whatever was in his mind advised him to get on a better position and take initiative. Warrior started to trust to this voice in his head,.He begin to feel it more personal and somehow his own, perhaps he have personality disorder. It was startling to him how slowed down every time he had to decide on something fast, is it world that slows or his thoughts that accelerates. With a scan of surroundings, it was obvious there was only one good place. With a silent prayer to everything what could hear him he kicked off the ground.

Before wolfs were able to realise what's is going on he jumped on one of the beasts and using it as trampoline jumped on nearby tree. This feeling couldn't be desribed. Everything he wanted to do his body would perform in some kind of acrobatic manner, almost as he was only a driver in a great car but in the same time he was aware or everything what he did and there was no way he would try to interfere with this somehow. Similiar to the voice it was more and more inmate for him.

Poor wolf he used wasn't that appreciating of his skill. The moment the boots took off his back a massive blast of energy pressed him into ground breaking his spine. Like a doll with cut strings it sink onto grounf. Pack of the wolves after experiencing this havoc would rather retreat thus save himself from stronger enemy but seeing their prey staying on tree without any sings of will for further fight means it's tired and hoping to take them on time. Unlucky for him this is a heart of pack territory where backing down is equal to risk life of entire new generation hidden nearby.

Warrior was pretty confident of his plan. Most of the animals don't have nerve to stay and watch their prey when they can hunt something else what in such forrest shouldn't be a problem. Now he will have to wait a while on that damn unconfortable branch till they get bored of him. Then he maybe try to cook one of those fallen beast. He don't have a knife but with a bit of luck a sharp piece of his armor will do, if not he will try do something with those thorns which he by the way started feeling more attached to after it saved his life. Fire shouldn't be an issue too. He had idea how to start it without lighter or matches. Like those primal people from very very old times he saw somewhere, maybe on picture since he wasn't existing in those times, he will rub one stick against other. Only he has to be really careful to not get any splinter. It would be shame to hurt such beautiful body he somehow received, he should also do something about those guts on the head...

Loud _thump _woke him from his thoughts. It seems like wolves didn't gave up so easily and now were charging onto tree jumping as hight as they could moment before impact. For now it looked like it didn't bring any astounding effect, only some some little wound on fur and scratches on wood.

"Hey bitches! Good luck trying to get on tree jumping you tardy doggos. You look very adorable but it would be better for both sides if go back from where you came."

It's not hard to say it wasn't very diplomatic try which was only worsened by his smug grin . A perfent encouragement for bunch of pissed of beasts. One of them managed to get on one of lover branches almost in the same time. Quite a shocker.

Now the tables are turned again with second and third wolf managing to climb throught their self-hurting method on the bottom branches. Still there was a bit of distanse but first climber is getting through it with small leaps. This time warrior wasn't shocked or in despair, instead tired and pissed off.

After going throught emotional rollercoaster thanks to those stubbrorn doggos, he just accepted those animals can do whatever he can think of, also what he don't . Now was the time to decide how he should deal with them. Despite how strong his body was proven to be, trying to kick off a three-meters long beast was a big no to him. Even a thought of being dragged down by those giant jaws filled him with terror.

Using his horns wasn't an option to. Trying to stab someone with ones own head in big no no.

Then he recalled that weird zap he made when he was laying on the ground. Zapping a wolf was a good idea.

"How it was... [Dragon Lighting] I guess. Well, it's better than nothing, althought it would be if it works." A quick glance revealed the wolf number one was really close.

"Dragon Lighting!... Dragon Lighting!... Dragon Lighting!" Nothing happened besides some weird tickling inside, as if a weird power he had could't come out. Of coure shit has to hit the fan in the worst possible situation. Wolf is really close only about one meter from branch he is on.

"Why, why it's not working?!" Does he need to go into a special state of mind, really want it or what?

When he first used it he was really freaked out, maybe that's it. He recalled it, the fear and anxiety he felt then... something in his brain flipped back. Right then beast was just below him. In one swift motion it opened it's jaws to bit intruder as hard as it can. Unfortunately for him Mage was ready with pointed finger.

" [Dragon Lighting] A beautiful dragon-shaped lighting struck wolf in instant sizzling it into a piece of burned meat spreading a smell of burned fur everywhere." Rest of the wolves realised that being straight under him is a not best idea so juping off tree as fast as possible they decided to retreat. There was no chance to win with enemy who can kill you in one move instantly. Together with ones

who weren't able to climb they retreated to their dens where their offsprings hid. With goodbyes is form of another lighting that took one of them they left the clearing. Right now their only chance to surviwe was to get as far as it's possible from this monster.

Mage waited on the tree for another hour before he dared to climb down, or rather confidently jump

off the tree thinking that his body will manage on it's own. Suprisingly this time that secret voice didn't appeared so he landed awkardly, almost falling on his ass. Lack of mysterious voice wasn't the only change. His senses were dulled significantly compared to what he had at his disposal a while ago. Still possibility of making lighting out of nowhere was to tempting to try flip that switch in brain again.

Now he looked upon the battlefield and gore he made. Beast which he killed with horns looked like someone with butcher's knife gutted it whole tummy. Two others zapped by electicity resembled a pile of burnt meat and fur. One wolf was still alive, the one with broken

spine was still alive, trying to move with it's front paws while it's hind legs were lying on the ground, without any power. Beast was clearly in agony, unable to die, in the same time unable to surviwe. This sight made him feel really bad. It's not like he had to carbonize that last escaping wolf, there was no need for that, similarly to this one in front of him. Now he was sure that jumping on that tree from ground no matter how ridiculous it's sounds was easy task with this body, and surely would end up in having one more wolf alive. They wanted to eat him, it's true, but now with cold head he knew that even if all of them attacked him in the same time he would be able to deal with them at ease, so was it his fault he killed so much of them. Hey, they have been trying to kill him, were wery determined to do so in addition... still were they a danger for him, or perhaps he for them.

"Uggh, it's such a pain." he growled unconsciously. No matter how he wanted to convince himself, there was no clear answer, in addition there was that wailing wolf next to him, he had to do something. Really uneasy he grabbed the stone to finish poor animal off. He readied himself, wolf turned it's head toward him. He readied and... stopped. Those eyes, those cursed eyes of a puppy, they were filled fith anger and fury but in the same time when directed at him...

"Shit, I can't. Can you stop , please STOP GLARING AT ME LIKE THAT" the rest of the sentence was more akin to beg than an order. He could close his eyes, still he would know that it's eyes are focused at him. Could he help it somehow, somehow to stop this tortute.

Another voice, differen one from the first one whispered to him one word [Heal]

With another prayer in his mind to whatever voodo magic he's doing he repeated the phraze, and felt a small amount of power coming out of his body. The wounds on wolves body started mending like with touch of magic wand. That giant crack beast had on his back started filling in astounding rate. In moment wolf was already healthy. It looked at mage with a mix of thanks and anger and escaped with great speed into the woods. It was this moment, when he watched wolf running he realized it's the same one he came across after he came here.

A mix of fellings boiled inside hm again. It was the one that should have died, if he killed it first time he saw it then the other six would be still alive. Even if he knew this a moment ago, he doubted this would have ended different way.

...

**CHARACTER SHEET**

**Luxin Tenebris**

**Madness and reason in one body ( a bit edgy though )**

**alignment Neutral~Evil**

**Racial Level**

**Outer Being 7 Lvl**

**Shade of Elder Gods 10 Lvl**

**Nyarlathotep 5 Lvl**

**Job Level**

**World Champion Lvl 3**

**Mind of mage**

**Sorcerer Lvl 15 **

**Arcanist Lvl 5**

**Chronomancer Lvl 10 **

**Reality Weaver Lvl 5 **

**Spartial Mage Lvl 10 **

**Keeper of Forbidden Knowdle Lvl 5 **

**Ilusionist Lvl 10 **

**Sage Lvl 15**

**Mind of Warrior**

**Fighter Lvl 15**

**Kensai Lvl 5**

**Spellblade Lvl 10**

**Blade Dancer Lvl 5**

**Acrobat Lvl 15**

**Swashbuckler Lvl 10**

**Dervish Lvl 10**

**Flash Lvl 5**

**Ability Chart**

**HP|||||||| : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (71)**

**MP|||||||| : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (95)**

**PHY. ATK||: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (78)**

**PHY. ****DEF|| : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (63)**

**AGILITY||| : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (91) **

**MAG. ATK||: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (105)**

**MAG. DEF|| : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (76)**

**RESIST-||||: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (90)**

**SPECIAL|||: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (115)**


	2. Tutorial

The last few days were very easy for him. Something try to kill you... [Dragon Ligting]. Want to kill something...[Dragon Lighting]. Are you bored... [Dragon Lighting] might help you with this as well.

There was something really fascinating in a bolt of pure energy ravaging anything he wanted, taking away any stress and anxiety he had for a while.

While he couldn't find the reason why he would be able to do it nor who he is or why he woke up in the middle of the forest, besides some random fact about the world he had been living before , what was even more confusing. The situation he is in, is so contradicting to anything from his shattered memories it was baffling. He should have been caught long time ago by some agents for violating property of some corpo asshole who owned this forest. There was no chance place like that wasn't someones property in times where it was hard to even find a piece of untouched by human nature.

Anywhere he turned his sight there was something new to discover. In one place he had found a crystalike jellish substance gleaming in rays of the sun. Curious he touched it and regretted it immidiately. In one momment it enveloped his finger in what could be desribed as not very friendly way. Perhaps if he switched into his battle mode as he started calling it, he would be able to shake it off in the dame moment, but in magic form he wasn't that fast. Intstead [Dragon Lighting] was put into use again.

Very beautiful and amazing but at the same time dangerous and unpredictable was place he found himself in. Hovewer after few encounters with weird local fauna he was sure there was nothing to be afraid of. Only everything he have met were beast with whom he couldn't communicate in any form. After he had killed few of them, an over one meter big grey spider who thigerred big disgust in him, he has never liked insects, a giant dark bear and an enormous snake at the first day after he had woken up, these encounters became less and less frequent. Now most animals he have seen were running for their lives seeing even glimpse of him. He could sense them without a problem and catch up with his speed but that didn't led to anything other than panic in their eyes. Nothing alive wanted to have any contact with him, escaping at best or attacking at worst.

Here Mage lost in thoughts caught his right foot on branch but before he fell in instant his left one hit the ground in such manner his body twisted freeing his blocked leg. In one swift move he landed

on ground struggling to maintain balance for a while. After few days he was able to use even his magical form with some degree of flexibility. It wasn't even a quater of what he could do in his battlemode but still satisfying, giving at least some sense of progress in this cursed, still amazing, forest.

This little accident knocked him out of thoughts. Mage was really astonished how much time passed

since he had moved out of his last camp. In a dense forest it's hard to tell given trees cover most of the sky but on the other side his vision was so perfect he could look throught thinner layers of leaves when he really focused, so again he had just forgot about time messing aroud, great.

Right now sun was hiding behind the horison giving off that amazing reddish colour he has never seen before. Mysterious it was, as he was sure he has seen the sun before, however right now it was not very important issue.

Mage looked around. He was in a place where woods became less dense compared to the part he was it his past days, still it was quite dense. The biggest space he could find near was a small triangle where in each of three corners grew a big tree. Without any bigger choice he aproached it and began to make it good enought for sleep which meant looking for stones and other similiar object.

After that boring yet necessary procedure he proceded to gather nearby branches he needed to start fire. Fortunately for him it haven't been raining since he appeared in this place so it was done quickly. Now he put them all in a pile, took one very big and thick he put aside and silently chanted

[Dragon Lighting]. In a briliant flash a big lighting hit it, breaking in half, then the rest of the power

went throught him, doing nothing mpre than gentle tickle. Mage frowned and shook his a little. It was unconfortable feeling, lighhting crossing the body but he didn't knew other way to get what he wanted. On both parts of the branch a layer of ember could be found, illuminating the area with it's dazzling dance of different shades of red.

Mage sticked them both into small mound of dry leaves and small sticks. When the embers set them aflame he took them without fear and put into the pile where it could fed itself with next small pieces of wood.

This immunity to fire he had discovered on the first night when desperated for any soure of light, afraid that blowing wind might extinguish what he managed to make ofter an hour of tries he tried to shield it with his own body, unknowingly putting a part of his hand into flames. It was few minutes after he had realised his finger is right inside bonfire. As any sane individual he instantly pulled it out of ther frightened as hell it might have burned to the point he don't feel anything, but the finger itself was completely fine. Curiosity won agains reason so he started more and more confidently stick his finger into the fire. At first only tip of the finger to check, then more and more until he sticked whole fist almost killing the fire.

He had checked next night also his hair and horns, completely fireproof. He only perceived a comfortable warmth. It gave him a stupid idea to make a giant pile of wood, light it and lie on it, but the fear of sufflocation was strong enought to stop him, he didn't want to test that obviously

With fire getting bigger and bigger expeling darkness he sat and leaned on the tree. Truth be told he didn't have to make all of this. He could see in the dark as good or even better than in the light, hence there was no need to bother with fire, as well as resting at all. He didn't fell any fatigue even after whole day of walking. He needed this, that fire gave him that sense of comfortability and security. An oasis at the night where shadows and demosn of fear come out, what else could in a place where besides him there was no one he could speak to, look on.

Having night vision might be relief for someone who sees monsters lurking in shadows, which for him are as bright as in the daylight , but creative mind can easily creates monsters lurking in the corners of the eyes which no matter how powerful your sight is, you won't be able to see. That a reason why he lean on hard tree instead of laying on a bit more comfortable ground

To chase shadows away he shuts eyes firmly and listening to the cracks of burning wood, he switches again. He had become very good at it in the last few days, as well as using his body . Right now he knew what he wanted to do, do it somehow automatically without voice first suggesting what he should do first, like it became more his own. Creepy to some point it was, for he didn't have any guarantee what will happen with his personality and memory by letting them mengle with him, in the same time the more he was one with them, he felt more and more complete, right to be in a place and body he is now.

With a switch he did his awarness began to expand throught wood. His senses picked up any possible signals in surroundings, from rustling leafs on trees to silent stomps ant's make while moving on their trail. Calmed after checking everything in one hundred meters range he turned of this ability. At first night he had been to scared to do it. Instead he keeped his ability at max throught whole night what only strained his nerves more and more, each time he sensed something new, only to discover after instant charge a pair of screwing rabits or something similiar.

Thuth be told, he didn't want to turn it of even now, but a constant stream of information picked by his over-saturated senses wouldn't allow him relax even a little bit, so his bielief into his armor and over powered body had to be enought to keep his fears at bay.

With a warm fire next to him he immensed himself into the morpheu's embrace... or at least he tried.

No matter how hard he tried he could't fall asleep even for a while. It was like hanging between an abbys of sleep and a consciousness. He couldn't get in, but at the same time part of him sailed away.

The unableness to sleep was the biggest con he could think about right now. It was so inhumane and

wrecking. Humans sleep, it was a basic. Everything what is somewhat inteligent sleept to regain strenght. If he could't do that, what he was ? Whas he even real?

Perhaps it was his awarness that was false, as the everything he knew that was added to that body that truly existed in reality rather that he got his awareness "magically" teleported into a new body.

Was there anything real about what he knows in a world which breaks most of laws of the world he know from his memories?

"stopstopstopstopstopstop,STOP"

He ordered himself. Thinking about this could not give hime anything, but should he care if he's not even real ?

"Nope, I have leags, I have hands, I have head...with horns, I can think, so I exist."

Dimissing those disturbing thoughts made him feel better immidiately. He curled himself to stop any warmth loss, despite being able to withstand cold without a problem, focused on thinking on nothing and slowly forget about almost anything.

Hours were passing, and fire slowly began to fade. There was nothing until...

" Such insolent intruder this one han't seen since a long time"

A serene bass voice suddenly rang in his head, like a wrecking ball, drawing out of sweet lethargy. A warning bell inside his head turned his brain into danger mode, causing him to roll on the left side and get up in defense position.

"Who's speaking." After few day completely alone in woods he wasn't sure if it's not another nightmare he imagined. It seems this time he was mistaken.

"Oh dear little one. Thou is crossing this one's territory not knowing whom it is ? Thine legs shouldst be trembled upon aura this one creates. Thy ignorance beseech enlightenment this one out of courtesy shalt give. In a tongue of man this one is known as a Wise King of the Forest."

Each word said by that entity was so ceremionial. It seems he has fallen into some deep shit but on the other side, he knew now, there is someone inteligent on this world besides him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I have stepped into your territory but there wasn't any sign or warning. Can you give me a pass pleasee?" It's better to apologise right now, than risk getting killed. [Dragon Lighting] may not help him deal with this foe. Who knows, what an owner of such powerful voice is capable of. Also he might tell him if there is some town or something near.

"This one see thou han't stolen any herbs nor preys from min lands. As an act of mercy this one shalt withdraw from thou . Time thou is given to depart is two days. Thee life here after wilt be short. Praise generosity and wisdom of The Wise King of the Forest to the end of thy life. Now farewell"

It seems the mysterious being let him live for the time being. While the mysterious entity was speaking it's over-pompous speech he tried to spot the place from where that voice was coming.

It wasn't very hard. There was a big shape hidden behind trees. While he couldn't tell what it was, thanks to his dark vision he could tell that mysterious persona was over two meters high best with silver silver fur and long weird scaled tail.

Warrior came back to the fire looking on creature moving behind the trees.

"Hey, why won't you stay for a while."

Question just somehow left his lips. It was a stupid move like putting hand to lion den .An aura of killing intent bursted forth from the beast as it turned towards him. A scaled tail bursted towards him at a great speed. It was far more faster than anything he has meet before but his body easly dodged it with quick stride on left.

Scaled tip clashed with the base of the tree, leaving a deep hole in it. As it was pulled back voice rang again, this time with tone suggesting anger of it's owner.

"Thine life was spared by this one in act of mercy thou treats with mockery. Who dare to be such impudent individual towards their benefactor!?"

That casual request of him must have hit the beast ego.

"That what I'm trying to find out." Killing intent was withdrown. Now a raising curiosiy could be felt.

"Thou hast thy memory erased? Is it how in these days it is lied to achieve trust. Curious this one is about thine whereabouts hovewer one thing sure is- a very suspicious individual thou are."

Who wouldn't be suspicious about armoured randy in forest, it's fucking obvious, what makes him even a bigger dumbass trying to coerce this ton of meat and muscle.

"I'm not even armed, and I'm sure o mighty king of the forest you realised I'm here totaly, like totaly alone."

"This one title is wise not mighty. Thee memory truly is flawed , or such impression thou try to forge."

"You're saying I'm lying . Hence try to prove at least prove it. Put yourself in my situation. If you had woken in a damn forest without any damn clue what would you do in my place you oversized cow."

He started to get pissed at this big sack of fat. He was so nice to him. What this talking animal want. A fucking no drama declaration, friendly one hundred precent, being addded to friends on social media. He would't be so cold hearted towards someone who as him to stay a little longer, propably...

maybe. Accually for fucks sake he asked animal? He hoped it will explain to him where he is? Take him to the nearest city? Transform into hot girl with cute ears!? Wake the fuck up! You exist, this world exist and it's not a sixgrader perwerted dream!

He was so pissed at himself he didn't noticed the mysterious moster aproached the fire.

"Thou couldst think about this one position too . Upon discovery of thee this one decided to spare thy life, then thou asks this one to stay for reasons unknown. Following claim thou lost thine memory creates very suspicious situation for this one. Thou is unarmed but perhaps a magic arts are thy weapon. Now what this one in thine opinion shouldst do."

In front of warrior stood a giant body akin to... silvery big bun with black eyes. The mysterious, mistic beast was a cute, perhaps a bit over-grown, hamster all along. Well, he might be in dream as well.

The Wise King was on guard with low centered body and tail aiming towards him. He felt he was much faster and stronger than hamster, enought to force him to answer to his question, but so cuteeee! He needs to check later how smooth this fur his, but right now back to business.

"I misspoke. Could you tell me where is nearest town or willage or a place. As I said I don't remember a lot of things so now even if I wanted to leave your territory I wouldn't know where should I go." Scrathing the head the gave the best and most innocent smile he could get on his face, at least he hoped it was a smile."

"Oh, this one understands thine problem. Apologises must be given to thee. This one has't seen any inteligent being since a long time, only preys and enemies. Hostility is only feeling this one needed towards anything in past century."

"It seems the wise king felt a little stupid about his earlier outburs, Well this is price of being edgelord... but wait did it said that he lived in solitude for whole century. Was there an apocalypse or what ? Don't tell me I will be stucked with this rodent until death, on the other side It's soooo cute when embarassed. This fur must be like a cat's one, definitely."

"Thou has a weird expression on thy face. Is there a reason for it?"

"Nononono, completely no, my face was a little stiff, so I'm strething it" There he proceded to use his face muscles to absolute extent hoping hamster don't have powers to read mind. Fortunately it propably didn't and got back to prewious topic.

" This one knows there is one inhabitet by humans in this direction" It proceded to show towards opposite the tree he had leaned on.

" However this one sees thou is not one of the human kind. Humans don't act friendly towards other

races or so this one thinks."

"Great at least there are others on this world beside him. Still as Wise King said it wouldn't be good idea to parade in village with horns, I need some kind of hood or helmet ? Warrior was relieved until next question hit him like a bullet.

"Also this one is curious about thy name, woulds thou be so kind to reveal it to this one." Hamster leaned towards him expectantly.

What his name was ? There was no reason to think about this earlier hence he didn't think about

himself in third person, so there was no need to think about that before, but this issue will be more and more troubling when he appears in willage. He can't just call himself "this one", he had no nerve to withstand this level of cringe.

"It's seems I don't remember that too, heh" Another fake ass smile couldn't hide his puzzlement.

" It's a enormous problem for thee. Names and titles reveal one's status and might. Without it thou mights not exist as well."Tilting it's head, this time hamster was considerably symphatetic towards his problem.

"I hope it will come back by itself in it's own time. By the way, what did you mean by magic arts a moment ago. Perhaps you also can use magic."

"By magic arts this one meant magic caster, users of one of magic systems, moreover as thou suspects this one is capable of performing magic feats, glad also is that thou admittet to be capable of performing magic as well. Thine strengt musts be great to be fast enought to avoid my strike and posses magical might."

Shit, he bit his tongue but the words were let, but this mistake opens new dors before ocasion he sat down on the ground and asked

"You see, I don't have any weapon so maybe you could tell me how you use your magic. Perhaps I might recall some knowdle thanks to it, and walking throught forest without any means of defense isn't a good idea."

The wise king stretched his adorable paws and sad on the ground too, seeming more comfortable with his presence now. Warrior looked with expectation into those black eyes. After a while of wondering wise king responded

"Skills this one posses weren't gained throught learning magic in a conventional way, rather those powers always had always lied within this one's body. There is no advice this one can give you except what this one is doing to invoke his own magic, so listen"

There Wise King made a dramatic pause seeming very proud of knowdle she decided to pass.

"To harness the magical might this one focus on power weiling inside him and then chant a magical incantation of spell thou have to perfect first."

Warrior processed this information, that what he is doing when using [Dragon Lighting], there is that weird feeling of touching something and then using phraze he invoke lighting. There he frowned upon realizing something.

Does that mean he had learned those magics earlier, wait, it could be the same case as with Wise King, perhaps it is body that have this power. He didn't remember anything connected to magic from place he came, besides some fantasies.

Now he realized the Wise King stopped talking and looked on him with scorn on her face so he turned his attention back on her with quiet „sorry". Satisfied hamster continued it's lecture.

"With learning and obtaining magic spells this one cannot help since powers this one's posses are inborn but perhaps a small presentation will be for thee more educating."

Here Wise King raised and pointed towards big tree on left from the dying fire.

"Now look at this one and try to copy the way the magic is relased with any spell that come to thine mind"

Wise King pointed it's adorable paw again using it as a crosshair and chanted [Icicle].

Thick sharp poited piece of ice in size of big knife materialised in front of Wise King's paw and flew towards loud thump, It drove into the massive trunk, diving about fifth it's lenght into wood making splinters and chips of bark fly everywhere.

It looked quite spectacula, leaving warrior with his mouth open. Wise King made self-satisfied humpf.

"You witnessed this ones powerful magic, now it's thine turn to try. Thou don't need to be worried if thine spell would fail or come very weak. This one spent many years to practise powerfull magic thou had chance to see, thine might be much weaker however that's not reason to falter, training is key to be master." It seems Wise King went into full sensei mode right now.

It went back on his earlier spot, looking with it's black eyes on him.

Okay I will try "teacher" He answered earning an ooooo from self proud King.

With switching into his "magic mode" he raised, aimed his left hand at the same tree and waited ansure what to do. Besides two spells his brain had given him earlier there was nothing what he could recall. For a while he tried to dive deep into his memory and hook something out of there.

Looking at him with pity in it's eye's, Wise King decided to give another piece of advice.

"If thou don't remember, thou could try to use spell this one casted, perhaps it's one thou had known before thine fatal accident."

Well, for mage it was better than nothing, so he looked at his target, held breath and chanted [Icicle]. A pinch of power he could felt coming from that pool inside him.

A giant, over two meters long sharp pointed column of light blue ice appeard before him and wrecking throught anything it could it smashed into the same tree with so much power it pierced throught it, taking a big chunk of wood with it only to smash on rock with a loud crack managing to leave a small dent in it.

Both of them first looked on damages, on each other, damages, each other and then

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" a loud sqeak coame from Wise King while Mage stood unsure what to do.

"such power in thine spell ... thanks to this one teachings obviously" a sensei aura intensified

Unsure what to do mage, went back to place he sat previously. There was only one explanations for what happened he could think of. There must be some kind of ability when it comes to casting spells, so when he uses the same one it's power depends on that skill. He watched the Wise King as it was looking at him with mix of curiosity, proudness and fear.

Perhaps now she would allow him to pet her ifhe asked but first he had to break the ice that arosed brtween them.

"Wow, that was amazing!" he said using moe girl cuteness technique to look as confused as it's possible in the same time.

"Hey, by the way could you tell me just how you know what to chant when you use magic for the first time." Apparently only now he discovered in how bad state the fire is so eagerly Mage started adding wood to feed it. One after one. Of course just to make sure it is put evenly.

Wise King observed his actions and finally murmued but loud enought to make him hear

"Swift tongue thou posses"

He looked on his speaker with shock in his eyes.

"Sorry if O'm prying into personal maters, I was just curious, hehe." Here another smile came into play.

" Thou don't have to pretend nothing have happened, this one saw thine shock when thy powerful spell took effect. Thy ine story this one believes is true since no point there would be for assasin or liar to show his powers, but that spectacle of power suggest who thou might be." Mage took a breatch of relief but last King's sentence made him hold his breath in anticipation.

Giant hamster took his time to create a suspense and said

" This one thinks thou might be someone of great importance in the world, great dragon perhaps in human shape given thy horns. "

"Dragon ? You mean a giant reptile with wings." To make sure he asked

"This one lack knowdle about meaning of word reptile but Yes dragon this one thinks thou is."

"Do you know where dragons live, or perhaps you know where I can get information about that ." He almost stood up, almost begging hamster with his eyes for answer."

"Unfotunally for thee this one haven't been outside the forest for a long time. Besides that small willage outside the forest the is nothing this one knows about outside world." Wise King seemed sad he couldn't give him that info.

"Ok I see, but as I asked eariel could you tell me more about using magis as I asked before, or is It some personal thing." Lack of way to know what he is downcasted him strongly. Hit by this he still asked about other things that might come in handy later

The Wise King raised itself a bit to find a better position, looked deep into now raging fire and continued in different way than expected

"In past days, when this one was only a little pup, weak and small, there was time when a group of beings aproached this one. They were calling themself thirteen heroes. Each one of them was really powerful, even today this one would be able to fight with one of them only for a while before inevitable loss. At that time this one had a hard life, with little power this one possesed back then. One of them called Cursed Knight took the pity over this one and helped him gain strengh. This one tried really hard to copy fight style of this mighty warrior but realised that his way of fighting has no use for him besides few basics. Those basics were fundation of this ones power but most of it this one had to gain himself throught finding what make sense and what not. Those who seeks true power has to seek for it for their own" Wise King looked on the stars

„ Thine situation is tragic this one admits but upon witnessing thine skills thine knows there is no point in trying to put in use this one's knowdle . Strong and confident individuals carve their own path with their own strengh, and thine strengh proves thou had gone throught this path one." Wise King looked on him once more

"Besides thine inquisitiveness starts to be annoying." and she broke that mystic moment

Mage looked at her shamed a bit since he felt that treating someone as npc (this is what came to hio isn't the nicest thing propably, then realised and bursted in laught

"Does this one said something funny to thee" Wise King's made his tail stiffen as well as the rest of the body as it looked dumbfounded upon laughting

"What ? Does this one said something funny?" Unsure she was about this, perhaps her solitude made her unaware of something obvious for him.

"Well, you just have told me half of your own biography. Tsundere is perfect way to describe such shy lad."

"Look upon yourself first. All in smiles when in need, yet so eager to jerring." Wise King chuckled too.

They had both a good laught, which went through forest like a storm, disrupting it's natural silence.

Mage finally stopped rolling on the ground

"Your the most amazing hamsters I have ever seen. Teacher, warrior and even poet when need arises."

"Hamster thou say?" In instant Wise King focused completely at him raising the tip of tail like an antenna.

"Aren't you hamster?"

"This one hasn't known what species belongs to... until today" A tone of Hamster's voice was serious, she moved like a lighting towards him as if to ensure if he's speaking truth.

"Wait , I meant you look like a hamster but you're much bigger than them. It's possible you're some sub species but I'm not someone who have knowdle about things like that."

"So thou don't know."

"I'm same case with you as with me."

Disappointed hamasuke went back to his seat steping again on what was left of he fire. Now it looked like a sad hamster. He had to do somethink to make sad hamster happy, it was to much negative kawaii power. So he asked

"Why won't you try to seek for the answer like you had adviced me to do."

Wise King looked on the sides averting eye contact.

"See, this one hast his own domain which cannot be left be for the reason " there she stumbled a bit "I't might be taken over by... say humans" Still she tried to avert any eye contact.

" Does the humans are these powerful or you're scared of leaving." He mocked he a little. An unconfortable silence arose bettween them two and just as he decided to apologise she responded

"It's hard you know, to leave all you have. This one want to meet her kind, it's required to create a new generation of such great species as mine, but having place where no one disturb you and so long life span makes you put aside again and again those plans."

Black pupils darkened and her body shrinked a little. Wise King arose and in one swift move crossed the circle of light made by fire. Before she left, she turned

" This one thanks you for talk, It has been long since this one had possiblity of talk with someone like that. Forget about what I said before, you can be on this one teritory as long as long as you want, but don't treat it like a playground where you can test your magic, understood." she gave him stern glance.

"Now Farewell"and before he managed to say something In one long jump she passed twenty meters and then disappeared in the maze of bushes and trees.

Now Mage was left alone. Not sure what to do he sloped on the ground and tried to process all informations he gained.

"So, in this world are humans, dragons, some heroes like in some kind phantasy, wait does this mean I was transported here from my true world." He swung his head hitting the wood with tip of his horn.

"No, it doesn't make sense. I'm sure this body is not mine, I was human as everyone back there, in conclusion I was... " He pulled out his horn leaving deep scar in wood

"Reincarnated!" Yes it must be that, He had terrible accident in real world and by isekai laws got transported into another reality. An immense liblary of data he collected from every isekai back there opened it's doors before him. He knew now how to react to present circumstances.

First he will go to the willage, by isekai laws there will be a big bad monster he will defeat and then a cute big titted farm girl will fall in love with him and become the first in his harem.

He should also get something for Wise King there, maybe some carrots or other vegetables. Normal hamster like this stuff so it should do for him also, he will just bring a lot of them, then he will also pet that shy bastard oh he will do it.

Mage didn't even notice he started walking throught his camp again and again in excitement, when he did finally he slapped his cheeks to regain control.

Right, he should use this time to develop some new powers. He sat on ground cross-legged in typical meditation pose.

"okay, how should I do it. The Wise King sensei said I need to find my own way. When I first used magic, that lighting I almost shitted my pants thanks to horns. I hadn't realised then than internet medical knowdle is usually poison, so I fear I wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible so my braint gave my chant to zap myself so I can regain my senses. In summary my head gave me what I really required."

Wriggling his but he tried no make list of what he really had to have.

First were helmet and katana. Farm girl propably will find him just right her type but rest of the willage might be sceptic seeing a guy with horns, and sword becouse he had to kill monster in typical most heroic way. Epicness raise chance of getting laid and killing some ogres and goblins with one lighting is kinda anticlimactic.

So now what should he do to get powers which will provide what he need.

"Ask myself I guess ? So he did it.

"Please please please I'm really in need of something to make some cool helmet and sword, really. It's not like I'm not looking good but going like that is as sefe as parading in nazi costume in front of feminist or antifa demontstaration please please please." It seemed it wasn't enought so he went on

"Please please please gimmie that cool magic I need cause sword is literal guarantee of making harem girl went and want to screw at next inn, besides going cool edgy way with looks and face reveal in some romantic place is guarantee of making girl wet please please please"

Then a quiet voice buzzed in his head something, but too fainly to be undersood. In great determination he stretched his conscioussnes more and more

"It's [Create Greater Item] you horny twat.

Uuu, that's rude, he only wanted to fulfil his role as isekai protagonist. His brain could be kinder for him sometimes, it's not like he has some pervy idea, that girl will surely want that by herself.

He noticed he was drooling with some pinkish substance so he swallowed what he had in mouth and wiped the rest. It was completely fine, his eye's weren't covered by hair so he knew he wasn't that type of protagonist. Now back to magic his attention went back .

So he had that spell his brain had told him but how to use it.

"First researh sample" Without doing anything he chanted [Create Greater Item] and nothing happend. There wasn't that special feeling of something being drawned from his inside pool. That mean he need to do something more. There wasn't any panel or something where he could make what he wanted so there have to be other way. What ? Imagination obviously ! Imagination is magic! HIs brain would't give him an invalid spell, it's not that wicious creature.. or at least it wasn't so lets try it out.

He closed his eyes imagined a pure black katana with immense sharpness and durabily, ableto cut block of steel only by putting blade on it. With that image in his mind eye he chanted again [Create Greater Item].

A small amount of something was taken from his inner pool again so convinced he openeded his eyes to see the effects, and there it was a pure black katana. Glad this time it went as it should he took what he made and try a small swing still sitting on the ground. Even it that position he could say he has screwed up.

The whole weapon was made out of the same material so there wasn't any balance betwen handle and blade, also the handle made out of metal wasn't very pleasant to hold.

Annoyed by the result he threw away his creation to try another time but some feeling contact with the blade remained. Some kind of link was between him and the blade as well a mysterious feeling

inside him. Like a small void something was actively sucking out anything what appeared in place which energy was used to cast the spell similiar to gentle tickling.

Before he didn't thought that mysterious power might deplete someday since there wasn't any sense of actual loss inside him as if hiss powers were regenerable so he haven't paid any attention to it but

no he was stressed out.

He stood up again and took the blade, placed it on nerby rock not sure what to do about it. That magical reserve was important, he couldn't just waste it on tries. Maybe if he destroys it

Mage swithed himself to warrior mode and with great strenght punched the weapon. Alongside unpleasant sensation katana cracked in two pieces but void didn't disappear. Discouraged he threw what remained of blade deep into woods and decided to try again, this time taking in consideration every important and not important aspect.

And somehow the link he had with broken blade broke as well as void started filling itself again. Suprised he went to check what happened with weapon and just managed to see as one part of it evaporate. It seems he had to like reject his creation and it will just disappear by itself, great. Now he has a lot of work to do.

As the san was in the middle of it's daily travel again, Throughout the forrest lone figure was walking. Clad in armor with a helmet made out of unknown material resembling a mistic mask with

three (or two depending which horns are included) coming out of hood connected to the mask with scales sewn into it. Near hands clothed in gloves made of some kind of fur was sword in luxurious scabbard.

Mage was really proud of his creations to make which throught the trial and error menthod he stayed in camp until late morning.

To catch up with time he did a jog in direction mentioned by Wise King. Even two hours of running

made almost inpercetible diffrence, but when woods finally started clearing he slowed the pace, caution was more important near habitated areas than speed, he had to hunt a bad beast attacking willage so better be on guard, but as he approched the small colums of smoke screams of fear and terror filled his ears.

Concerned he won't make in time before the willage will be destroyed by monsters he switched into battle mode and did instant rush towards the source of sounds .


	3. Step forward, million back

**So finally I have idea for how I want to lead this story. To those who had surviwed this long I should at least explain who will appear in it. Certainly there will be all characters introduced by Maruyama, as from Nazzarick I plan to include Ainz, guardians and pleiades, but all ofit will happen step by step. There won't be Nazarick here cause overpowered as hell it is. I plan on focus on more Individual stories of each one, perhaps few at time. I will introduce few mine characters as well. **

**Now let's go with the story.**

For Enri Emmot it was the worst time in her whole time. Sometimes she thought

"That's it, it can't get worse" when few boys from other families were forced to enlist themselves into army on the very eyes of crying siblings and their parents with empty looks in their eyes, or when raging monster destroyed over half of their crops in it's rage, resulting in winter which they barely managed to surviwe. She had a lot of time then to get over it, hug her little sister and parents and face in pain whatever life prepared for her.

But only now he realised, seeing her mother blood dripping from those... those monsters swords she realised that real tragedies strike right into you love the most, beat you into ground and remain in the chambers of the mind forever. Yes, as long as she will live it will be there.

They appeared out of nowhere in shining plate armors when sun showed it was late afternoon when everyone thinks only about finishing their jobs and getting something good to eat. Those who were still working in the fields were most unlucky, killed without any chance to surrender. Loud screams attracted attention of the rest willagers but monsters encircled the whole willage befohand. Most people formed a group and tried to escape into the nerby forest where they would have chance to escape. They were capitured instantly but spared, beside those who even dared to raise their hands.

A bunch of knights went then to kill anybody who was still in the willage, unfortunately for her.

Her parents had noticed before they joined the group that she and Nemu were still in the hause. Both sisters were having a small nap after whole day of hard work so they went back.

As she looked on her parents corpses last words she heard from her father were still echoing in her head.

"Empire is here, take Nemu and escape into woods. I will try to grab attention of these bastards. Remember about hidden money in barn, after you ensure those bastards are gone take them and try to go to Ruzestia willage, Willage leader oves to me a debt. He should help you settle there. Now follow me."

Those words she heard when her parents were desperately trying to wake her up. Halp in sleep still not truly believing in what is going on, she took her little sister's hand and rushed after them. When they almost were in woods two monsters appeared from behind the houses. Father tried to stoop them with axe he had taken before but one flinch of the blade cutted his hand, while the second one got her mother.

She was looking now as the monsters were finishing off her father, unable to take he eyes off in shock. Big tears were dropping from Nemu face while she frozen from fear and disbelief.

"Why them, why?!" Grief was as big as fear for poor big sister. They had never hurt anybody so why someone was hurting them.

Now beasts were looking towards them, she couldn't do anything. They took off slowly. Her muscles tensed preparing her for pain but now he realised a small tiny hand she was holding. Nemu was there to, and now was the time the words got into her. Keeping sister as hard as she could she run towards woods. Angry voices and clattering of the metal plates followed her. Beast were stronger, she felt as they were closing and closing.

Her legs were weeker and weaker. One of them managed to almost catch up, she could feel it's breath on her nape, was it her end. Something ignited in her body at the thought of her little Nemu unable to play and laught anymore. Her legs were weak yet her fist flared with newfound energy.

With all her might she dug her legs in ground and smashed moster right into face. A pain flowed throught her limb along might crack that appeared on monster's helmet who fell onto the ground with loud ouch while second one stopped in disbelief. Enri not wasting time to look at miracle that happened grabbed Nemu even stronger and rushed again towards woods.

"That fuckin bitch ! The fuck are you staring at ?! Catch her !" Angry hoarsed shriek came from behind and steps resumed. Enri felt as if someone tie a whole bar of iron to her leg, but still stomped with all might to escape.

The clacking of plates become distant, she believed that was it, and then a stone hit her right leg what made her lose her balance. Clacking become closer.

"Good work with catching that bitch, I will give her a good lesson now, then this little red twat will get hers."

Hoarsed voice reached her ears filling her with terror, she knew what they wanted to do with her and her sister. With all she could muster she attempted to do something despite how little it was. She couldn't."

"Leader told us to kill any runaways not rape them." Second monster was cold, as if dead.

"I don't care about it and take full responsibility. Belius is my good mate and will understand no one would have passed on . C'mon you was far from that little cutie for months, man have to vent off his urges. You can have first time with that older bitch, she won't withstand me so at least you can have a use. She can have some good time before i fuck her , she deserves it for being such nuisance. It's an order." There was odd sense of satisfaction in that words.

"I see." cold one responded and added so only she could hear "Sorry, order is order and I can't risk." but those words just passed.

Something ripped Enri's bottom, she could feel cold air on her skin while someone dragged her Nemu on side separating them with brute force. She tried to reach her but cold metal hold her waist and pain filled her world.

Something tainted her for whole five minutes while her sister muffed cries stabbed her whole time.

"Okay I finished. It's a shame I can't take her. She was the best one from all villages." Enri was left alone too.

"Let's kill them, It takes too much time. Please don't forget someone is following us." A hint of desperation was hidden in remark, as cold one was slowly coming back towards village

"Och, those. Shit, your right. Althought they will go down thanks to suprise but I wouldn't like to be in center of that mess, at least I going to fuck this bitch with blade."

Enri managed to crawl to her sister while monsters were dressing up.

"Okay slut it's the end" it's hissed

"Why, why we" She hug her sister for the last time, cover her moist eyes and waited for the pain. Beast raised his sword... but blow newer came.

Warrior was rushing towards the source of the scream. It was time to shine and find some tiddy ladies. He should make use of the blade he spent and hour making. Imagining weapon it way that won't render it useless was hard, really hard. There was so many aspects to them, but how good he felt when he discowered he can imbue his creations with magic no one could imagine. Like a Newtoon who discovered gravity (apparently) he by himself discovered that if he imagine the blade emit cold, it will do it.

His final project was able to emit a wave of blue fire on mental command. It depleted his mysterious pool whenever he did that slighty but overally was quite a neat piece of work. Flames were even able to cause a slight discomfort to him when he touched them.

With another long jump he got onto high tree to get some insight into the situation. While he couldn't see anyone in villagge his attention got some mysterious screams and cries coming from part of woods just on edge of plains, perhaps some nasty bandits or goblins. What if those are the last ones. He won't get tiddies nor fame if his kill count will remain at zero.

One jump later he was off the tree, second he was twenty meters closer. At full speed he ran towards

potential kill. Woods finally cleared and he was ready to jump into affair. Instead of supposed monsters he saw two armored men standing over two girls in torn clotches. Unsure what is hapening he stopped at the forest shore. One of them raised sword towards one of the girls . Then it reached him.

"Oh god they want to kill that girl!" He should do something. Man raise his sword again.

His brain went into auto mode. Like a rocked the shot off the ground and before someone manage to blink, his sword was going to cut man's head, but before it struck him. Was it him swinging the blade, him. Fuck that now !

Sword now was really close to girls back. His body twisted again and like something went off in his hand hit the sword and man's head at he same time. Sword flew spiraling towards woods with half of the hand while headless man was sliding on the ground covering two laying figures in red.

"Who are you!" The second man shouted but before he braced himself a wave of blue fire engulfed hime melting whole body with metal into monstrosity.

Enri waited for the blow longer and longer completely empty. Then a loud splat , someone shouting and a cry of pain. Not believing she is still alive she turned her head towars the source of the sound. Besides her lied a monster without a head and a lump of meat and molten metal however she felt nothing. Between those two corpses stood someone clad in some kind of armor with blade covered in flame.

The figure looked towards something in woods and after a while turned towards her. Instinctively she hug her sister and hid face in her arm. Steps she heard, closer and closer until he has stopped. A lone finger touched her back making her shiver from this reminding sensation causing flash of pain to come back. Finger went back and then a very pleasant voice sad [Heal]. A pain she didn't even realise disappeared leaving a warm sensation but emptyness remained.

The same voice asked

"Sorry, I was passing and noticed something wrong was with you. Can you tell me what is happening." This time voice was less confident with visible pause between sentences.

"Ttthey are... are killing everybody" Was all she could muster throught her lips.

"Oh, I see." Was all his response. The steps were fainter and fainter . As the mysterious person was departing, she realised her own words and bursted into tears.

While running towards the willage Mage tried to put everything in his head. He had to kill those bastards despite possible consequences of it. Killing humans might bring bad end to him. They don't look to be a bandits, perhaps there is a war taking place in this area, but why kill people who can't even swing sword properly. An image of two crying girls passed before his eyes once again.

He should have helped somehow, comfort or something but it felt just stupid to say to them

"don't worry, everything will be okay." Neither he had idea what kind of shit they went throught nor time to think about it.

With his fast pace it were seconds he needed to reached first huts. They were made out of wood with thatched roof. One of the hauses was in front of bigger open space in willage. It looked much better than the rest and while he couldn't see throught walls, based on loud orders and threats it was the place where the hostages and rest of armed guys were.

Based on prewious enemies and bits of the conviction he is isekai hero he decided to take care of them in frontal assasult. He sneaked towards one of armed men who stood just a step further than the wall of most advanced hause. Now he could see that about hundred of willagers were sitting with their hands and heads low while knights were waiting, perhaps for these two he eradicated beforehand.

Mage made a silient sight of relief, at least family of these girls should have been safe, or was it ? His attention attracted swords covered in blood, like if made of pure perfect ruby... ruby?

"What the hell is wrong with you!" A mental scream towards his brain silenced this creepy image, now he had to pray girls family was safe. It would be isekai willan level if he failed.

He clicked his switch again and his senses sharpened along perfect tuned for battle body. First guy before him he decided to stun with blunt part of the sword. Body acted by itself and man fall on the ground with silent thump and blook soaking throught helmet.

Did he hit too strong ?! His body should have accomodated it's strenght and work perfectly as always. Shit shit shit. Why nothing can today go as he planed it! He didn't want to kill that man, it would be possible to send him to prison or something like that.

Rest of the knight became avare of his prence when the man staying about five meters away saw him when a sudden noise caught his attention. Seeing stranger next to fallen companion he made a loud shut to warn the others and aimed his weapon towards new threat.

Mage saw what commotion he caused, every man tow turned towards him as well as willagers beg him for help with their eyes. With a stern and almost confident voice he commanded

"Throw yours weapons and surrender or I will hurt you." That part with surrender was hard, how would he watch twenty men alone, or incapacitate them. Maybe he could ask willagers for help later, but what about preventing them from escape. Art of bonding was dark magic for him, perhaps willagers can help with this too. On the other side asking them for everything would be lame, but hey he sawed their lives.

The one who looked like leader wasn't very eager to listen to him.

"You adventuer, It's not your problem. We will spare you so depart at once or make the enemy of Baramuth Empire."

"Ach so the Empire the name I won't even remember was beside this. What was about those adventuers, they are equal to heroes or what. Well it's not the matter right now." Warrior took a pose which symbolises stubbornes in his mind.

"I'm not going anywhere, so I have to hurt you now" Shit, now he had to do not talk. Body took a stance which was perfect to attack. Both hands holding sword went bach with sword pointing towards sky with knees bending so the gravity centre was low.

"Kill him. Be on guard, he's dangerous." the leader ordered.

Five of the warriors split from the rest and charged upon him. There was no time right now for pleasantries, so warrior kicked the ground raising clouds of dust.

First blade he evaded by ducking beside and with his raising legs and swirling hands his blade made

a long cut upwards cutting throught the first's chest and seconds collarbone, but it wasn't the end. With a jump he flew low performing pirouettes at astounding rate. Each one meant atother cut for the last three soldiers. It wasn't even a second and he had ground under his feet again. Three poor souls had their boddies cut into many slices which crubled into mess.

The one who was the leader was terriefied alongside his underlings, even some of the villagers in front of such gore closed their eyes. Swords were falling with twang, one...two and then the rest.

Each one screamed I surrender in fear that If they won't do it fast enought they might be another prey of the monster staiding before them.

"Great, now each one sit here, and don't try anything" Warrior pointed towards space next to willagers who begant to stood up, unsure if they should thank him or help.

"Wait, don't kill me. I won't bring you any profits. I have a lot of gold, more than you can imagine. If you spare us you can get it all." The one who seemed to be the most important one got on his knees while the rest looked on him with disdain, taking designated position. Those rich always could just buy they way out while them, people who do the most work die for them and have scraps.

"Hold your horses. I haven't told you I will kill you." there he turned towards willagers again " Hey could you bond them with something, I happen to not carry any rope soo the help would be glad received."

"You won't regret doing this, I will aaarrghh." On each soldier chest weird sigil radiated while light

ignited their bodies making them roll on the ground. Before he had time to switch again to cool them down with [Icycle], in front of screaming and escaping folk fourteen peple turn into ashes alongside their armor.

Finally the fish caught the bait. Nigun Grid Luin could now do his task he received from cardinals and go back to his homeland. He hated it all, cold rations, sleeping in tents, and the most being in this god forsaken land. Teoritically they had worshipped the same gods, even if Empire and Kingdom only four out six. Those heretics thought their pathetic submission is equal to performing the cleanse on non-human races as the great gods order.

Therefore he had no problem with murdering innocent villagers living in forsaken land for greater cause. Living there was their first sin.

"Murder them all, Gods will rocegnise their own" was his personal mantra. There won't be any concessions to the grand will.

The magic item he had in his hand signalised that the brands of judas went off. Originally the elite soldiers of teocracy should have used the message scroll given their leader but he had a feeling that wasn't enought.

Damn right he was. Not only those incompetent idiots let themselves be ambushed by Stronnof's group, also they beg for mercy instead of fighting like a proud soldiers of the Theocracy.

His anger towards them for slandering his homeland was huge. But now he had something to do.

"Sons of the Theocracy , prepare for the fight ! We are marching out !" He ordered his underlings. The people under his command began to pack everything in the camp. It wouldn't be possible to act this freely on foreign ground if not for item his scripture used.

A sphere of shroud was one of the weakest items left by gods yet still able to uphold an arcane fifth tier spell [Invisible sphere] for whole eight hours with only half day recharge time. As one of his most prized possesions it was always with him, even in sleep not only becouse of power but also the fact that one of gods held it in past. Thanks to it he knew that ever-reaching hand of the highest ones will guide him, besides hiding on enemy territory would be much harder without it.

Nigun waiting for the rest to prepare took a look on the surroundings. The place they were at was a small hill near the carne willage was perfect place to plan a trap when the target appear in Carne village. Strangely he noticed a column of riders getting into place, disturbing thing. Nigun casted second tier spell [Focus wision] to get a better view.

Does this mean there is someone else in the willage. Nigun's face distorted in grimace becouse if this is truth, then it mean there is someone else who killed those idiots. Driving on his people to work faster he tried to determine who it could be.

The Windflower scripture made a recon on this particular region. Their intelligence found out there wasn't no one stronger than orchicaulum rank. There was no reason to not believe their agents, they was good at their job, so the most propable thing was a team of adventuers. Teoretically it could have been monsters too, but even those idiots would know it would have no purpouse to beg them.

Each soldier was as strong as a gold ranked warrior so platinum nor mithril would have been strong enought to overhelm them so easily. That mean he will be against Stronnof, his men and orchicaulum team. He might be forced to call the most exalted angel for help.

Finally his man ended with packing camp. They formed a column of two in one row with one person on left and right as well as at he end of the formation. Those three used third tier spell

[Sense danger] to cover flanks and back of the formation.

Nigun took the leading and marched with his troop of fourty five towards their destination with still working artifact to negate possibility of unwanted detection too early.

The mission they were given was to kill the mightiest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom - Gazef Stronoff.

Personally he didn't have anything against him, just another fool he had to kill for the glory of the gods. However this one was a very strong fool, said to be on par with strongest of adamantite.

That power fell short before the members of black scripture, but for someone like him it's foe too strong to kill alone. As a fourth tier caster he was very confident of his power, no one below adamantite level was propably as powerful as him, hovewer someone on the level of adamantite wasn't to be laughted upon, even with his whole scripture.

This was the only chance to take care of him, when he's not covered from head to toe in kingdom's treasures. With them equipped he would be on par with the weakest of black scripture. Despite this chance cautious cardinals gave him just in case weapon to annihilate him without any problem, yet using it would mean a failiure in the same time as it would show his lack of power and wits, so to avoid shame he devised strategy.

His plan was to wait until every soldier from Stronnof's group lured by plundering fake knighs from Empire come to Carne village and then cover the enterance. The village lied in a place mostly covered in woods around near border between Kingdom and Empire so trying to flank them from east would mean going throught woods (what with horses is nearly impossible) and risk fight with one of Empire's border forces, west would mean the similiar path with difference that west part of woods is much thicker so cathing up with them by usage of [Fly] spell would be a child's play, trees would prevent warriors from using bows and their area magic can wreack havoc without a problem, also there is a big chance some monsters will take part in killing floor.

North mean suicide, going to deep into top forest is deadly for anyone even adamantite. Even the black scripture would not enter this part without serious reason, which he heard just has appeared, what is reason his scripture was sent alone.

That leaves south where they will make sure no one can get past them. To be a member of Sunlight Scripture one must be able to be a third tier spellcaster at least, what means, anyone who try to pass them will meet their strong summons as a beginning and for finale taste the magic of true humans.

[Heal] The spell took effect imidiately, regrowing the cut tissue and mending broken bones. A middle aged man who was on the verge of dead while ago, now was swinging his every limb crying

from happiness.

"Thank you my lord " was phrase Mage heard for at least ten times. It seems some people outside of rescued group who got hurt was still alive. As no building was actually destroyed the leader of the willage had sent those who those weren't overwhelmed by shock or grief to look for any surviwors.

They brought anyone who was still showing any sign of being alive. While the whole thing took place Mage was staing on side unsure how to behawe.

Yes he sawed them but looking on all those people in grief so downcast, just as those two girls made him feel out of place. Villagers also didn't made any mowes towards him, only peeking when he didn't see. With each next wounded somewhere woman started weeping, men hung their heds clenching their fist, children outright wailing.

Every wound looked fatal quickly draining the rest of life force which victims had. It looked like there was no chance for them, until he recalled he can heal with magic. After flipping switch again he approched wounded without looking on others. As he was closing in even those near wounded became aware of it. They were looking unsure what he planned, perhaps finish off the wounded as an act of mercy, some didn't reacted still hugging their dying relatives.

Mage pointed his hand towards towards one of the nearest victims, very old man who seemed to cling to his life with pure will and chanted [Heal]. A deep injury elder received on the left shoulder disapperad as if it has never existed. Woman who was holding his hand hugged him ignoring the rest of the world. Then the exodus started. First was a small boy whose mother had taken a deep lunge into belly, in almost same time three other begged him to help their relatives as well. While he was healing their wound, villagers assigned by village chief were bringing alive more and more scarcely.

Now as he healed the last one, only who remained were alive or those who had left this world before beeing carried to village square. An elder man propably in his fourties aproacheed Mage

" On behalf of the whole willage I thank you for saving us, and providing a medical help for my people." He boved his head as a symbol of graditiude.

"heh, It's not so much. I just take liking in punishing bullies. I was just passing by." It was embarassing to accept such thanks from a person much older than him or at least looking older.

"This place isn't the richest one but as a symbol of favor you granted us I should pay you at least."

"It's not that big deal and it haven't cost me anything..." Soo embarassing, what hero takes money for help but... on the other side some cash would come handy, also .

"Accually I lost my way in the forest, I would be very glad if you tell me where I am now. Maybe you have a map or something which would help me find a way."

"I have a map in my home, It's not the most detailed one but should help mister... I'm sorry, but I haven't asked for name before."

"What should I do! Make up something, but what ! I won't be able to change it later, when my memory come back, think !" His lack of preparation now bit him in the ass.

"My alias is Shadowmere. I'm sorry but my name could attract attention of some powerful beings what I would like to awoid." Uhh, it somehow went throught his lips. Cringy a bit, but at least he will be able to use his name when he discovers it too.

"Please follow me mister Shadowmere I will help as much as possible."

While they were walking chief tasked two strong man to look out for any further problems as well as telling to few other to prepare graves for deceased.

They entered chief's home where he sat on given him the chief was looking for map, his wife who entered after them, asked him if he would like to drink a coffe or tea. A good cup of coffe would be a great thing , but would also mean he would have to take of his helmet with hood what was off of table. Politely refusing he looked aroud. The home itself even if the most impressive among the rest in village wasn't very rich inside. The room he was in was quite empty with only a big table in the middle and some chairs, one window althought not very big with a small white vase made of clay propably on windowsill. Opposite to window a small fireplace made

of some bricks but given the floor was wooden someone would have to be on guard when it was lit.

The village chief came out one of the three other rooms carring a big roll of parchment which he put on the table. After unrolling ito sight came a big continent divided in nations, with some places full of detail, others usually these where no country existed almost empty with only mountains marked.

Chief's finger struck one place visibly added later named Carne.

"We are here in Carne village which is in the Re-Estize Kingdom, just on the border with the Empire." There he spat on the floor with disgust on the face.

"The fortess city E-Rantel is only two days from here. It easy to find it, even from our village one road leads towards the main road from which it's just going where signs show. Now let me give this as a token of graditude."

He placed in front of Mage as small pouch with a pleasurable for ear sound.

"Your propably more in need." He refused again, this time less sure

"I insist. As teaching of fire good says, reward your benefactof as graditiude is fuel enpowering determination at the hour of trial. Besides it's a law to pay for healing services."

"I will accept it then." He took the pouch unsure where he should put it, but now he did all he could and had to take that money.

" Seriously a law to enforce payment for help. Feels this country have a problem." He shrugged it off for now curious about the world he was in but the letters were completely foreign to him, what's weird taking in consideration he uses language which writing was completely different in his memories.

"By the way, could you tell me more about southern countries, I came from far north " He pointed on opposite end of the mountains to one connecting with woods.

" there, I haven't seen anyone foreign or from very far so my knowdle is very limited. I would be really thankful for that."

"There is no much to talk about fortunately. Besides Kingdom on south there is Theocracy, a bunch of bloody fanatics. We believe is same gods yet they add two of their own , furious if someone not respect it .Beware of going there, they are very agressive towards newcomers."

He pointed on a place where map was ending, near south-west Kingdom's border .

"This is Holy Kingdom . I can't tell much about it besides that, similarly to Dragon kingdom there."

The finger moved on the south-east end of the map.

"All I can tell is I heard that those two nations have serious problems with demihumans."

"Well, thank you..., sorry I have also forgotten to ask for your name."

" My name isn't something very for someone so powerful, but If you mister Shadowmere want to know it, I'm called Wendrach Carne."

Mage stood up to thank for guidance and go but stopped In half a move.

"Is the willage named with your surname." Old man stopped rolling his map and laughted shortly.

"No, It was called that thanks to my ancestor Thomas Carne who cleared this part of forest and erect first structures. It was a man of strengh and determination name I'm not worthy to have given how I acted during attack." Yet despise how he debased himself, he seemd proud of his bloodline.

"Well I will be going right now. There is long journey before me." He went to doors but brfore he opened them a chief asked him

"Could you stop mister Shadowmere for a while in village, I can prepare a free accomodation and perhaps a meal. A priest would be wery helpful in sending deceased souls to afterlife,"

That shocked him a bit. Why they thought he is priest. Is it hallmark for a priest to wear a full armor and be a portable meat cutter.

"I'm not a priest, rather a warrior." He assured man to be free of any further complications.

"If I'm inquiring too much then please ignore it sir Shadowmere but I heard that only priest are capable of casting healing spells."

So that was the problem. Good to know, now he won't blidly headbumb into some cult or whatever they practise. Religion wasn't a thing he liked, that was sure.

"It's my magic gauntlet that let me use healing spells to help you , but if it comes to religion we could say I wasn't the one standing in the first row, sorry" . Finally he was free and richer in informations but it looked like it wasn't the end.

One of the serfs charged upon him passing his body only few centimeters. Gasping and drenched in sweat he tried to catch a breath.

"Chief ! Problems ! A column of armored raiders is aproiching our willage. Not he same ones, should we run ?"

"Have you seen any banner." A serious voice toned down his enthusiasm

"Yes, flag of our country, but right now there is no certainty who they are. What if the came to end the job of the prewious group." A poor man was visibly shaken from even a glimple of chance the same will happen again.

" I see." There he looked again on mage "I'm afraid we need your help again sir Shadowmere. An uknown group is heading towards us as you heard. They are propably a force detached from E-Rantel yet there is no proof. Could we borrow ypor strenght once more.? " There was visible concern in his eyes.

"Sure" He walked out without glance, feeling uncomfortable again. He was abaut to get into new mess.

Determined to end this whole affair and get out of there as fast as possible without anyone more making more weird scenes, he looked around to locate mentioned raiders, but they managed to get to the village square right in that moment. A big group of armoured men on horses appeared in right

corner of the square with one bigger with almost visible aura of strenght dismounted their horses while present villagers villagers were observing their every move, unsure how they should react at men when one of them carriaded a flag of their home country.

With arrival of Wendrach and mage all gazes were turned towards him. Serfs with silent question whether should they try to escape and warriors looking for any kind of authority.

Chief who was standing besides mage at the sight of lack of any agression visibly calmed down to ensure his people won't panic and step forward to deal with new guests.

Seeing their leader doesn't find those people dangerous most men and women went back to what were they doing but their faces were turning often, while the one who seemed to be leading whole army headed towards willage chief while looking from time to time on mage with hand casually laying near handle of his sword.

Mage was looking too from his mask this new individual. He looked like seasoned warrior with muscles bulging form every part of body, short trimmed brown hair and skin tanned in deep brown, hovewer since the one who had more insight was positive about him it was to be assumed that he is propably a known member of some kind of police force out there.

"I'm Gazef Stronnof, Capitan of Warrior Band under direct control of the King Ramposa III, are you

this place's Chief." Name made a big impact on villagers who were spectating scene who now were sending small glances on that figure, talking between each other.

"Yes, Welcome in Carne village my lord." Greeting was formal with big dose of respect.

" There is no need for any honocryfics right now. Tell me please, did you or someone from this place happen to notice a group of heavy armored warriors wearing full armors." Question fast as lighting, with expectation of as fast response.

"Yes they were here wreacking havoc and killing a lot of our people, fortunately for us the mighty warrior come to our rescue and killed us." Chief poitned mage while summarising what happened in past hour.

"I see. I'm sorry we were late.I was tracking down this group of empire knights which have already caused a lot of damage, plundering and destroying two other villages. As warrior capitan it's my duty to protect those under our king yet I have failed you. Please accept appologies." Warrior capitan boved slighty in sigh of remorse and guilt.

"Oh please stop, we are already grateful someone as known and powerful as legendary warrior capitan Gazef Stronnof decided to aid us. ." Chief shook his hand in gesture of denial, but Warrior Capitan didn't end there.

"As I said there is no need to be this polite, I am no one but a warrior on service who had failed you, now if you forgive I need to ask few questions man who did what I was supposed to do." Villager went aside to deal with other matters and now the one before him was dark mage.

"I'm pleased to meet you Warrior Capitan, While I cannot tell you what my name is becouse of private reasons, my alias Shadowmere should suffice. This remark made Gazef flinch in wonder. Well it wasn't weird given how high level of Edgyness he presented, „well" mage cursed his brain again, he had to do that, even if it could't be more suspicious.

"I should thank you for help in advance. It is rare today to meet someone who would go into fray to save someone unrelated to him. My deepest thanks." Head bowed once again this time deeper, impacting the very air around themn, in response warrior made a quiet hiss and getly leaned back but control came back really fast.

"There is no need for that, really. I just saw someone who needed help while passing by. I had abilities so there was no risk for me. A little good deed on a list, heh "

" Not many would say the same. Your a man of great honour to act in this way." Gazef looked around to see the results or this mysterious man help. Without him this place would have been a burning pile right now.

" Ugh, next over I am to honorous knight response." Now mage had to get over this man somehow. It's nice he appreciate it so much but this amount of cajolery leads to proposition not to decline, according to brain, not that he helped very much.

"I didn't do this for nothing, I have received a payment for my services, so we could say there is no reason to think about this whole situation as an act of pure heroism, just a trade of services."

"So you're an adventuer sir Shadowmere, "

Same term used that knight, He need to know what it fully means. His vast isekai knowdle was source of one answer, Adventuers, guys who typically killed things for money, but he couldn't be sure. He hoped it worked here same way, yet now it's good to be cautious.

"Sort of we could say. As I said there is no need for any thanks. It's my job."

"I understand, back to the current problem, could you tell me sir Shadowmere more about those knights? What happened to them?"

"Well, I have killed few, and the the rest had capitulated yet before we could do anything with them magic have burned them alive. You can ask the villagers. Most of them were present while I was dealing with that group." One of them nodded and quickly added "Yes it's true Warrior Capitan"

"I see, so you took down a whole team of Imperial knights. Feat of that level is archiewable only for a great warriors." "Adamantites or orchicaulum at the very least" Warrior Capitan added in head, but on contary to his prediction, man before him didn't have an aura of a warrior

"For such deed sir Shadowmere you should be rewarded better. I propose you could go to E-Rantel alongside us after my men commit search of nearby territory. I will make sure you will be rewarded good enought." Gazef didn't add he would be very eager to test this man skill in small duel.

"Unfortunately my destination is somewhere else, also I spent to much time here, I should go my own way, so it seems I have to bid farewell" Mage quickly dodged that trap, now more cautious.

"I see. Presumably I have already kept you here to long. If you happen to visit Capital, ask someone from my warrior band in city where I live. With this armor they will sure recognise you and I would be happy to have a longer conversation.'

In one motion he was past Gazef going in direction opposite to where he came from, yet then he saw those two girls again. A man was carrying two bodies, presumably parents of these girls, while those two were behind.. Older one with pale face of puppet, unable to express anything, covering with her arm sticky with tears of the younger one, and younger unconscious carried by muscled villager. Both of them had their lover part of skirts completely torn and only nowhe understood what that meant.

Under his mask mage bit his lip strongly. Isekaided or not he failed them totaly, but how?. His powers were amazing so what went wrong, yes he was too slow. Was he really a hero or it is some intricate way of shaming him, maade by kind of cosmic being who sent him there in the first place. He should have give those two fuckers something much more _entertaining _than he did.

Gazef face turned grim. "Those scums daring to go such low, inste-." Warrior Capitan shut his mouth before he could add anything more, while Mage slowly went past them, without paying even a one glance.

The carring one put deceased with respect next to other victims, what happened next he didn't knew as he turned his head to walk away. His ashollic brain keep repeting he can't do anything about it.

It would have ended this way, if "Leader, I report activity on the south out of willage. Presumably a group of mages made a blocade and started summoning angels of a type I cannot recognise."

So it wasn't the end. Having his acute senses picking that up he stopped in half step, a thought growing in his mind made him change his direction, he was going to get his shame debt cleared with _interest._

"Gather men and mount horses, we will try to breakthrought in diamond formation." Gazef instructed his underling in confident manner, he had to.

"So, It was trap since the beginning, am I right." The mysterious man voice appeared behind his back, with presence moving towards him.

"It seems that's true. I'm sorry for any inconvienience that might pose for you, but they are after me and becouse of that after I leave there shouldn't be any problems. "Besides for me" Gazef Stronnof knew his strenght, but so the most people. He was official guardian of the King, as that he had to show his power from time to time. Whoever his opponent is with that dose of preparations took this into consideration as well, at worst he won't do it.

"Do you think you can win." Another questions from shadowmere made Gazef feel even less confident, but then a flash of inspiration struck him.

"I hope so, yet there is something I would like to request from you sir Shadowmere." Man look at him with curiosity behind his mask, hand half raised. Now Gazef hoped hist fast build plan will work.

"See sir Shadowmere, while I will be engaging enemy forces, there is a risk they might detach a small unit to attack this place again and those people suffered enought. I ask you sir Shadowmere to lend us you strengh to protect this place, you will be paid good for this, I promise."

Gazef knew that protecting village by himself was impossible. Based on report, propably the ones behind this is Theocracy, only they could send a team of priests to this area given commonly knew bad relationship between bloody emperor and Empire's temples.

Mask examined him deeply and in serious yet casual way responded

"I'm really sorry but messing with schemes of two countries doesn't seem healthy for me."

Decline was Gazef's prediction hence adventuers law forbid them from interfering with polics but right now was to much on stake.

"What if I use the Kingdom's law and draw you based on it." Lovering his voice he tried to sound intimidating yet he was never good in shenanigans as well he despised any.

"You know, I sense something very _illogical_ in your statement, you know. Intimidating someone who you deem strong isn't good idea, and you intimidate me becouse I deem strong enought for you to do what you can't." Shadowmere spech was now more sleek and his fingers made weird mowes, as if alice.

I don't know how it is with you, yet there is a little loophole in my opinion." An enormous aura of dread spread from him like a wave giving Gazef shiwers. His warriors as well as few serfs sensed it as well and with fright their animal instincs went off frozing them, making them staring at the source of killing intent, but it was gone by then.

"See" He continued, louder this time, cheerfully "I don't have any purpouse in engaging them oficially in the name of your country, buuuuuuut personally there are some things I want to make straight with them sooo" He pointed the rest of band, fully prepared for assasult since a while

"I would be very very grateful if you take you men grab some coffee and chill out while I will be making sure those bad boys fully understand my complaints.

At this point Gazef wasn't sure what that person was talking about, his aura was so thick he barely could hold onto his consciousness besides one thing. He's going to take care of ambushers and he dont need to do anything. It wasn't exactly what he planned but this way his men and villagers should make out alive.

Feeling it's not good idea to try and stop or ask this powerful person he went back to his men to prepare defense plan in case someone make an ambush, even if he doubted it was necessary.

Nigun waited on the plains for inevitable encounter. Stronnof wasn't an idiot. He was experienced warrior and commander, hence he would see the only way is direct attack. There was a chance of course so he had to take precautions. In the same moment as he decided to sent someone on recon. In the same moment one of the man with detecting spell raised alarm.

"Finally. Let the Six Gods witness my victory for their glory." Now he could show his power given by Gods to these fools. In one short comand he ordered his man to cast basic anti-missile spells as well those buffing defences. He himself casted them as well as [Lesser Martyrs Sacrifice], fourth tier spell which lets send part of taken damage directly onto his summons and given he summoned

his strongest angel "Principality Observation" who focus on defence even a direct blow from Stronnof won't hurt him that badly.

Rest of his men summoned Archangel's Flames, one for each. Those were strong beings on par with

weaker gold ranked adventuers focused on melee. They were divided in three groups: half of them were main attack force, quater to protect caster themselves and the rest on back as support where needed, all floating in the air thanks to their abilities. With his power he was also capable of summoning two on his own who acted as his direct bodyguards.

So Nigun and his men waited, but no one come. "Are they are planning ambush from sides, are those fools blind. No one would pass detections spells as they were nothing, yet there wasn't any new reports." No one would be able to assasult them right now, besides those ninjas from that damn Blue Rose. Even thought of his hated enemy made a nasty grimace on his face.

"Those wrethes won't come again, not this time." One time they were able to humiliate him but this time he knew they are in Kingdom's Capital, but their time will come someday, he touched his scar left by leader of Blue Roses. Those thoughts worsed his mood even more and crushing what remained of his patience , but before he cound sent any scout one of his men aproached him.

"C-commander, I don't know what is aproaching us but it's aura is enormous. I doubt it's Warrior Capitan, besides it moves too slowly to be on horseback." Nigun sent onle glance on frightened man, one very dark glance. Fear wasn't something that should appear in special Theocracy forces.

"There is no fear, perhaps Stronnofs aura and those of his warriors are molding together." It was something that could happen for inexperieced magic users, inexperienced.

Underling knew it's better to no make more problems for himself and silently walked away, it was the moment when

"Capitan, the enemy is spotted. Only one, doesn't match with any descriptions we has."

Right it was. Nigun looked in pointed direction only to see a man covered in black armor with veird violet and red patterns as well as mask on his face in distance of about hundred meters. Set that shouldn't be part of Kingdoms armory. It seems that man was right, it wasn't someone from Warrior Band, and now he was the fool for underestimating his unit skills.

Now angry he asked loudly in commanding tone.

"State who you are, before my angels turn you into nothingless."

"My my, how _furious _ are we, aren't you." Warrior made nothing of his presence openly ignoring his question.

"You are confident in your skills to think you can get away from us. Aren't you too arrogant. Now before you die answer where is Stronnof, I don't have time to torture you." Cockyness of this individual was astounding as well as insult to scriptures. He will teach this fool.

In the same time part of Nigun's brain focused on his primary objective. This whole thing was too fishy and if he spent too much time here he won't be able to catch up with Stronnof in case he decided to escape by west or west what would fit he was talking one of his hand behind his back started making signs visible to one's behind him. The command was clear, to make a quick search by man on the side so newcomer won't see it and report.

While one who took order casted [Message] to pass it further, insolent man louldly declared.

"Stronnof is taking his time in village, but right now it's no concern for you. I'm here to make a _complaint _on your procedures. I just happened to be near village when your fellas made a surpise massive slaughter and with my very own eyes saw so many_ stumbles_ and errors." Strangers voice was like a poisoned honey while his hands were gesturing like mad.

Nigun dumbfounded was able to spit a short "What?" his men even that couldn't do

"Yes, yes terrible, _com-ple-te-ly te-rri-ble._ I have no words for what I've seen." Strangers lovered his head as if in deep Sunlight scripture standing still, gears in their brain almost visible strugling with reality.

Cherfulness filled the air.

"Worry not! I took notes, made in-depth analisis of what gone wrong and now if you let me I would like to share it with you for further generations ! It will be my magnum opus, my perfect creation, my whole life, I would like to start sharing with you right now. So I ask you ARE YOU READY !

A silence was response good enought for him.

"First things first are_ preparations_. I can guess the whole operation was planned by vengeful nine-year old, It's so messy I was terrified. Blood was everywhere as well as bodies. Do you know how hard it is to wash blood from walls and clothes!"

In Shock he covered his face with hands

"How much manforce you mast spent on carrying bodies on one place! It's such a burden on society, yet fear not I, my magnificient self tell you what to do. " His finger pointed towards them in instant.

"Just gather everyone in one place and then start killing everyone, not vice wersa, and by the way try to do it by cutting of heads, It will made at least pants still _usable_." Now he was almost screaming.

"Do you know how long it takes to make new pants! I don't, but please thinks of those who might get them how helpful it migh- wait wait wait stop! His palm raised as if to block what he just have said.

"Those who make pant also have to manage in competitive enviroment, so sparing pants raises supply and they lives go to shit" He mumbled much quieter to end up loudly

"Ok, destroy pants, burn them in hell but don't forget about he rest pretty please" His mood was unbefitting what he said from the begining. Moment ago Nigun couldn't tell what is going on but now he realised

"How dare you fool make fun of us! You will pay for this!" He wanted to sound much more intimidating but stress and anger made his vocal chords turn his tone into high pitch, yet with his clenched fists and fury painted on face it turned out even scarier. There was some admiration in his mind for such way to buy time so he will make sure to pay back to this scum with similiar virtuose.

"_I'm making fun of you, are you kidding me_?" In instant cherfull atmosphere was changed into dark one while stranger was almost spitting words throught his lips, quietly yet everyone could pick up everything.

"You fucking kiddin' me. I just have wanted to appear on party, play out hero and gather some chicks but those retards under you command made everything as hard as they could and in the end instead of what I wanted, it all went to shit. I don't care what shit demon lord, kind or other piss you serve but there are some rules they should have followed. Now I'm gonna make small payback, you gonna have a_ bad time_ boy." Stranger started aproaching them slowly step after step.

"I have enought of that you infidel." Finally he snapped completely. He wasn't known for his patience for trash like that what he was completely aware of. Those feelings only helped him purging world of filth like one before him.

On short mental command two archangels who were his bodyguards flew like bullets towards that trash. He could use ones from assasult force but thanks to his talent given by Gods his own summons were slightly stronger that regular ones, and now all he wanted was to cleanse the world of that scum and proceed to kill Stronnof. Man who had been sent earlier just reported to him throght the [Message] that enemies were still residing in village, and took defence positions. This filth death will be worthless.

Both angels aproached and in single move both thrusted their swords made out of flames into filth chest.

Nigun's laught filled the air, the end of that trash was so unsatysfying it befitted it perfectly.

"Pathetic, fools who are all talk can't do thing when it's needed."

"_I dare to disagree._" Mocking voice came from behind the angels shocking everyone. After something like direct hit from two angels even adamantite rankers would not be so carefree. Dark figure wasn't failing onto the ground, wasn't going on it's knees. All it did was nothing yet still was able to respond shocking everyone.

"Now it's time for a bas time part." Hand grabbed a shoulder of one of angels and with spin used it's body to strike the second one. His "bat" cracked into mana and the one who was sent flying collided with onle of assasult force which resulted in both wanishing into nothingless.

"That was _awesome_, I should start playing in baseball league with that swing." stranger chuckled completely ignoring

Nigun alongside his men was shocked. This show of strengh was spectacular yet not impossible for someone like "Strongest Human" from black scriptute, but a total deflection of damage ?

"I see, that armor protected you from taking any injury, let's see how long it can last. Assasult force attack, support team fill any gaps, the scripture cast [Lighting] before contact and resummon any fallen angel."

Nigel ordered while that insolent bug was still chuckling to himself

"Good for me, we will see how long this fool will remain oblivious to the power of Sunlight Scripture."

"Oh, now what ? Please show me, I'm eager to see your world shaking power ! Be serious guys I plead." Before he even ended sentence over fourty lightings hit him in unison while Nigel casted [Maximize magic Air Drill] , powerful spell with boosted penetration addtionally empowered with Metamagic enchantment he managed to learn.

Even the weakest lighting was as thick thumb, nevertheless nothing seemed to make even a dent in infidels armor, but that didn't discouraged Nigel. His knowdle on magic item was big enought to know that type of items which are used for protection have it's endurance which is refilled by itself over time . All he needed to do was to wear armor down and then finish off the man.

First wave of archangels attacked infidel. At first Nigel thought he will react with same ignorance but now something changed about him, he dissapeared... only to cut five first angels in one stride.

"What ?! This stranger had real power, a lot of it!" This new information went throught his brain like a lighting. Well he expected him to be strong, similarly to Stronnof perhaps, but that passed even his most doubtful expectations.

Black sword was gleaming as it was tearing throught white armor as paper so fast eyeballs wasn't able to catch it. The last three remainded when he stopped in the middle of disappearing bodies so fast a small cloud of dust was raaised, and with one slower swing created a wall of bluish flame that

engoulfed angels leaving not as much as dust after it's disappeared.

"Hey that's all, I'm really disappointed. It feels your underestimating me so much you didn't even sent that big boy you have. Why do you have to hurt my _feeelings_?, are you thinking it's _funny_ ?!

You're just a bunch of bullies and I know what_ shoud be done_ with likes like you." Cluthing his chesr piece of armor and accusing them he really seem to not be avare he just have murdered thirty angels in less than five seconds.

It was good his people was preparing to resummon any fallen angel so they didn't had to vitness this

and almost all of killed were resummoned in instant when destroyed. Spectacte before his eyes shatter a big piece of his confidence. Nigun gulped what amassed in his throat. He was a pride of his country and won't let to be defeated this easily.

"Buy me some time." It wasn't an order he gave often.

Now his only option was to strengren defence and summon most exalted angel. With it's help he should be able to pin down that monster. He took crystal out of his pocket while the most of the angels to make wall of their bodies ordered by casters. Those divided themselves in two, half casting [Fireballs] and similiar damaging and wiev obstructing spells while rest casted buffung protecting spells and wards to block any potential attack.

"Ohhhh, seriously I hope you're planning something _good_, but for now allow me to entertain myself."

Unfazed by explosions and dust he directed his hand towards Niguns Principatily Observation and a strange dragon shaped went towards it making nothing of protecting spells. Bolt made a big, over ten centimeters hole in diameter before charring the rest of he body.

"In one hit ?! With magic!" Screams of shock and terror were heard. It broke down spirits of the most of his men, it wasn't suprising for Nigun given his summon strengh was almost as strong as orchicaulum rank, he was almost at the edge of breakdown himself, yet hope still gleamed inside.

Not wasting time he awoken the power sleeping within artifact, the miracle left to him by gods to kill demons . By now he was connvinced the mysterious being was one of them, as only highest ranking demons could be powerful magic casters and warriors at the same time.

A brilliant radiance filled whole area as the most exalted angel was materialising. Diligent figure with many pairs of white wings radiating the aura of holiness, holding a golden scepter in hand with complicated magic arrays before it's slender mask-like head. This apperance calmed his men and help them regain their battle spirit.

"Now what will do infidel. Do you want to escape demon, unfortunately for you no matter how hard will you try there won't be any chance for you fool." Apperance of this holy being made Nigun regain his confidence as well.

"Wow, that flashy and pretty cool. Now give me your best shot, I'm counting on you." He threw his blade aside and spread arms on sides as to embrace what was about to come.

"Fear not fool." he's going to get what he wan't. Nigun asked, not commanded Domion Authority to launch it's strongest attack upon enemy. Angels scepter broke into many golden fragments that float around it's body and casted spell.

A great pillar of evil-purging light descended from heaven to swipe out of earth anyone in it's path.

Demon lord stood and then column of holy powers struck him onto his knee and now Nigun knew how to fight with it. "Focus on casting holy element spells" Nigun casted [Holy Ray]. Now seeing enemy fallen his men followed with eagerness.

The last thirty minutes were for Shadowmere more like a dream. At first unpleasant but then gradually warmer and more confortable with promise of something even better. He dreamed of slaying evil bastards while being cool as frick. Why he did it? To teach them how it's ends when they try to mess with him.

The only important thing was it felt good, and then unpleasant light filled his eyes, breaking into his skull, bringing him pain. It was shocking, he didn't remembered when he feared last time.

Paralizing his body pain forced him to open his eyes. There was a bunch of guys similiar to those from dream, shooting white beams and arrows of white. Each one was slight discomfort but nothing important. Wanting to examine situation more precisely he raised himself, and then the light struck him again bringing same pain.

Was he going to die? No, it's impossible! He is the isekaided one, not those. He is the hero and protagonist as such he can deal with those arses in one second. He raised his left hand and casted [Icycle]. Log of sharpened ice on the point flew towards one of those shooting white arrows , killing him on spot. He could fight them off. His palm pointed towards the one who looked like a boss but pillar of the light slammed into him again making him miss the shot.

It wasn't that all of it dealt any significant damage to him, only that pain was something he couldn't stand. He could't recall why he was here, he couldn't recall how he appeared in forest. Did he have any control of himself. All he went throught past days was weird, sometimes irritating yet for the first time he had really enought. Neither anything made sense nor his reactions often made no sense

"Why won't this whole thing go to shit even more. Hey I ask please!" He mumbled as he tried to gather enought focus to switch into warrior mode but

"_You ask I give, my dear fella." _someone responded.

World turned dark, spinning and moisty. People who attacked him before were as confused as him

"At least it means I'm sane." It gave Mage a shot of courage but in the same time he didn't really care.

"_Welcome welcome in my show my adorable fans and that fluffy wingy thingies names I don't know. Althought we had a slight delay in main atraction, my dear and belowed by everyone besides boomers, dutches and muslims partner managed to catch up with me in spectacle giving me in good intentions reign over our shared property. So fasten your belts and let's dive into." _

He turned his head to locate the mysterious man, no one he could spot besides those people looking at his with fright carved on their faces. Then his lips moved again

"_Now let's not draw the anticipation too much. For starters_ _we shoud try engage our audience a bit. What's is more charming than a horde of fluffy squirrels." _His hands were gesturing like mad towards the curtain that appeared behind attackers

"_Those little cuties not only have inborn cuteness ranking over 9000 but also a rows of sharp teeth to share their LOVE and PASSION with anyone who would want to adopt them. C'mon it's a sin for a man to have one, all you have to do is LET THEM CAPTURE YOUR HEARTS!" _Curtain arose and hordes of small innocet animals charged upon men with battle cry.

"Kkkiill them" the one who looked like a boss issued, looking around as if to look for someone, but it was something more like a prayer than command. Then a pillar of light appeared in the middle if charging squirrels and swiped at least hundread of them, yet there was nothing indicating someone casted a spell in mages eyes.

Teoretically he shouh have thought about means of getting out of this nightmare, spiking curiosity similiar to sudden dose of caafeine didn't let him. Source of mysterious faint white light above intrigued him to the point he didn't care what will happen. And there it was, a giant winged chicked throwing bolts of light and sending pillars of light.

"_Ugh, man could you stop. I'm geniuely trying to put here a good show, It's my debut and we all know it's be or not to be situation for an artist." _Whisper sounded in his head reproaching him

"The fuck are you!" He was confident it was his brain but at the same time not. His brain would not be that proactive, wait... why the fuck his brain has will on his own.

"_You geniuelly hurt me. How could you forget about me, me your brother at arms, me, holder of your secrets, me who know all your waifus. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME" _Last words were more like screaming shaking his brain to the very core.

"_I've been trying to get out for ages, or more precisely last two days, you know how it is to be forgotten sob sob"_

"I have no clue about who I am, let alone a prick In my mind." The fact that slop could control him and acted as it knows what is going on put him in direct opposition.

"_Waat. I't worse than I expected. My darkest prediction was you went fully tsundere embarassed you could ignore my better than you person. Worry not, your older oniichan will bring back all you need to know." _

By the corner of his eye mage noticed two of magic casters were eaten alive while rest formed a circle with previously summoned angels killing those who got to far and mages spraying death throught fire and light, In one moment he found that really disturbing, even those bastards don't deserve that, or perhaps really yes. His brain bas messing with all his senses so much he couln't tell what was right. Few angels already disappeared under those teeths as well.

"_Oki doki, so so so the name your bear, the name carring your whole might in one word is, trtrttrrtrtrt Luxin, althought Lux sounds much better, and me is, wait I will let you guess in the meantime, it's so anti-climatic to reveal one in one go, but you can call me the Dark Sorcerer, or Dark Rogue, wait! I have better, The Darkness Of Your Heart." _

"As if I can believe you." In this situation Luxin still decided that's better than nothing.

"Now, can you give me back control over my body, otherwise I will kick you out, It's my body and I fed of anything that happen with it without my consent ." The hell which happened before him was an example.

"_Oh, so now you want to save same slobs you wanted to kill yourself while ago. You know, it's not like I mind controled you, if I could I wouldn't need to get your aprowal to take reins. I only fired up your desires a little bit, and now seeing what kind of person you are you try to push responsibility on meee, your slave. Bad Luxin, Bad" _

His own hand punched him hard in face sending his body back few meters, yet pain only helped Luxin regain a part of control over his body.

"_Pancakes ! , I forgot phicical helps you more than hurt, I will foster you with ugly images now." _

Giving hint wasn't best idea as with all his will Luxin struck his gut, more scared of having to suffer this thing than pain.

Whole world blinked similarly to tv with connection problems and all squirrels dissapeared leaving few shapes dropping with blood. Luxin's body went down on ground all cramped.

"Ca-captan I spo... spottted that monster, how should we proceed." One of Nugel's man pointed towards now laying Luxin of whom they lost their sight after animals appeared , barely raising his voice as if scared to summon another monstrocities.

"Finish it off . You all witnessed power of most exalted angel, no foolish demon can oppose it's existence, yet only thanks to me and my strategy it could appear, as well as your help. We are heroes of Theocracy!" Mages rallied under this battle cry preparing to send what remained of their summons as well casting their last spells.

"_I felt your determination in your punch, it was like that..." _Luxin's hand pointed one of casters blowing up his head in loud **poof, **those next to him fell on their buts visibly expressing terror throught crawling out of place of explosion covered in pink and red guts.

"_Wait, wait, that was too sudden, too agressive, your effort was more like a raising wave." Now Lux couldn't even tell if his mouth or brain spoke, or not brain, something much deeper, like with quicksand the more he struggled more he fell into pool of consciousness."_

_I'm deeply, I'm the deepest of deep shame pits I let you wait so long you have almost forgot me." Body boved deeply. "yet the hapiness is flooding my brain when you have so much fun with merererere starterrr. Taking in considerration it's a work of mine It shouldn't be that suprising yet still I hereby thank for your support and engagement, thank you thank you very much." Body's forehead almost touched it's legs._

"Dominion Authority, Kill this abomination, KILL IT ! " Nigun's desperate cry cut air once again. The man was clutching crystal with all might, shiwering on any sign of presence around him.

Mighty angel raised it scepter once again but the halo around it was almost nonpresent compared to when it was summoned. A bunch of bolt's of light from sixth tier spell [Holy Strike] went off towards Luxin's body.

"_I have it ! It was dam dam dam dadam" Each sphere exploded with black light along every exclamation going back towards Scripture._ _Before they even managed to say "Incoming" dark projectiles went throught their clutched group killing half on spot, harming the rest._

Angel without any mana left still didn't abandon will to fight. While what remained of scripture tried to mend their wounds it flew towards Luxin's body and took hard swipe towards him.

"Oh ?_ You're approaching me?" Body made sure it's not visually impaired, but it didn't seem so. _

Before hit even connected with target something appeared on it's way. A weird weapon, similiar to spear but it's blade was half as long as the ones of swords, with two cutting edges and pointed end.

Luxin's body held it's shaft only with three fingers but for holy being even that was too much.

"_Now look" Luxin deep in consciousness heard that voice. "This spiky thing is one of the coolest thing you even got in your, my pretty hands . It was worth for you to mess with half a playerbase for that. It's best part is it can steal unused skill and give it to you. Shittier part is it can steal only as much as in stock and only three times a day but look how ironic it can turn things." It was very eager to show."_

In one swing Luxin's body broke dominion's guard and stabbed dark weapon into it causing angel to disappear.

"Impossible... Impossible !" What kind of monster are you ! One of surwiving members of what remained of Sunlight Scripture not believing in what just have played before his eye's threw a rock from a slingshot hitting target right into face.

Rock splitted in two.  
"_All I've got is some shitty spell like ability of second tier spell, it's a pity. I hoped it saved some of thit funky while light as time base abitities are usually those the most funny to take, but okay I'm humble and won't ask for more than deserved." Luxin was more greedy. He managed to get some ground and now was preparing for something. _

"_Oh well, he propably want to see it to, but first we need to introduce some right mood."_

_Place they were in turned while but none of it was holy or safe, Luxin's body raised itself into sky. From there it looked upon the remains._

"_Now I dedicate this attack to Nigun-kun, man who always knew how to encourage me to go for greater heights when I thought I couldn't be more destructive. NOW PAYBACK TIME !.."_

_One small bolt of light appeared before him, small and innocent. Then a hundreds of them started appearing like a stars on the sky. Neither Nigun nor the rest had any power to stop them, they didn;t actually hated deach right now. It was more their only save from pit of hell they were pushed into._

_One after one they were failing puncrured by small missiles, to the point were only Nigul at the brink of death too remained._

"_Wow, that was so disappointing ending, like a Starwars Saga (dun't hate me). Now for finale what shoud I do, what should I do _aaaarrrrgggghhh."

It was't his lack of power that finished him, rather overbearing smugness. He forgot that the super stron weapon that could steal skill was still in his hand, and neglected Luxin in one strong push was able to pierce throught his arm.

"_Can't I have some fun from time to time you ashole. Why do you do this to meeee." _Pain faltered his voice and mystic weapon sucked skill he was using to create hell rendering his struggles useless. For now he was chained back and he was coming back to where he woke.

Nigun was lying on plain covered in blood, why death wasn't coming for him too, did that aberration planned something else for him. He lift his eyelid's barely to see he is back where he was. He couldn't believe, why ? Did the most exalted angel killed it in the end, teoretically he saw it's demise but beings of this level could propably surviwe even that.

Then his hope faltered seeing demon again. It was still alive, still alive with a giant wound on ot's arm leaking gold fluid. No no no no no, he won't go throught that again. Desperate he put his hand into one of his pocket to find blade to end his existence, but when he grabbed it a piece of paper touched his skin. It was scroll with [Teleportation] spell.

A wild instinct overgrab Nigun, he wasn't able to take knife and thrust it into himself.

"I have chance he said to himself to drown truth." and knowing it will be meaningless he took scroll with shaking palm. Demon didn't even paid attention to him.

As fast as he could he used it, world spinned and he appeared in one of temples within screams of shock and unsheathed blades. Nigun couldn't believe he had made it, but deep in his mind he knew he was let off.

Luxin stood among green grass still processing what had happened, but given in what state he was, perhaps it was even more strange.

That mysterious entity was perfect explanation of his constant mood changes, given how easily it could control him. Now he felt it was under control but on contrary to what he had felt when it was in control, now he could fell pure _anger _and _passion_ pouring out of it.

**Unfortunately world is a place where assholes sometime surwives. **

**Until next time !**


End file.
